


A New Kind of Love

by flamingpen18



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella despised Edward, Cullens - Freeform, Cynical Caius, David Gandy as Marcus, Didyme - Freeform, Edward Cullen bashing ahead, F/M, Human Bella, Marcus is romantic, Marcus leads the Volturi guard, Marcus prefers to use Isabella, Victoria - Freeform, jacob black - Freeform, newborn army - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingpen18/pseuds/flamingpen18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward abandoned Bella in the woods, and Bella moved on with her life. However, Victoria is hell-bent on getting her revenge, and she has her sights set on Bella. She succeeds in killing Charlie, but she can't get to Bella because the wolves are protecting her. What happens when the Volturi guard and a certain King arrive in Forks determined to deal with the vengeful vampire and her army? And what happens when Bella learns that she is the King's mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

**A/N: This is my third story. I wanted to write something for Marcus. The poor man needs a little happiness. Please feel free to review and give me your opinion.**

**This will be a non-canon story. It is about Bella and Marcus. There will be Edward bashing, so be warned. Also, it is rated M. There will be some violence and lemons. If you are under eighteen, pass on by.**

**I do not own the characters. I just have them playing in my world.**

****  
  


**Chapter 1**

****  
  


**BPOV**

It was six months ago that Edward dumped me in the forest. At the time, I felt as if my entire world was crumbling around me. Hearing the man that I thought I loved tell me that I was nothing more than a distraction and that he never loved me, played havoc with my already low self esteem. To say that I was hurt, would be putting it lightly. I was devastated.

I did the obligatory crying and a bout of depression. However, after a few weeks, I snapped out of it. I was hit with a moment of clarity, and I finally, saw everything in it’s proper perspective. I was a gullible fool.

Looking back at how Edward treated me, I realized that he never respected my feelings or opinions. He always had to have his way, and if that meant doing things in an underhanded fashion, then so be it. I was his puppet to control. He always told me what to wear, how to act, and even what I should eat. He claimed that he did it because he loved me and wanted what was best for me. The real reason was the fact that Edward was an obsessive control freak. He was nothing more than a spoiled brat who always had to have his way. I also suspect that Edward is probably nothing more than a player. He loves having females fawn all over him. The knowledge that  I allowed him to control me must have given him some sort of vampire high. Like I said, I was a fool.

I realized that I was not his mate. If I had been, he never would have been able to leave me and in such a hurtful manner. I don’t know why I never saw that sooner. Afterall, I had been around three mated couples for well over six months, and they never treated each other the way Edward treated me. I chalked it up to the fact that he was my first boyfriend, and I was a little light headed over it.

With this epiphany, I was able to get over him and move on with my life. I graduated high school. In fact, I was the valedictorian of my class. My grades were high enough to get me accepted into several prestigious colleges. I, actually, was accepted into three Ivy League schools, an accomplishment that had my father brimming with pride.

Unfortunately, my joy over the colleges that accepted me was short lived. I had decided to attend Stanford and was making the preparations for my departure. I hated the idea of leaving my dad alone to fend for himself. The poor man couldn't boil water much less cook. Sensing my concern for his well being, he gave me one of his famous pep talks, encouraging me to go to school and that he would be fine, so I acquiesced.

I was uncomfortable with the idea of driving my monstrosity of a truck all the way to California. After careful consideration, I decided to trade it in for a more reliable means of transportation. I had enough money in my checking account to pay for the car upfront (I never told anyone that my grandmother had left me a rather impressive sum of money when she passed away).I found the perfect car for me, and it got great mileage. I purchased a 2009 Ford Focus. Sure, I knew it wasn't flashy or exciting, but it was perfect for me.

I was out shopping for a few more items to take with me, and I was running late. I told Charlie that I would be back in time to make him one last dinner before I left on my journey to California. I rushed myself through the store and practically tore out of the parking lot when I noticed the time. When I finally got home, I saw that Charlie’s police cruiser was already there. Getting prepared to do some serious apologizing, I grabbed my things and headed inside. It was then that my life forever altered.

I walked through the front door and called out to my father. When I received no answer, I headed on into the living room.  The sight that greeted me would be forever burned into my memory. There lay my father, in a pool of his own blood, with his head propped up on his beloved flat screen t.v. His blood was splattered everywhere. I don't’ remember much after that. Everything seems to be a blur. I vaguely remember calling 911 and of calling Jake, my best friend. I was on autopilot.

The pack from La Push made it to the house before the police and ambulance did. I felt Jake grab a hold of me and carry me outside. He stayed with me the entire time I had to give the police my statement. The officer who came was good friend of Charlie’s and even he had difficulty dealing with everything. As soon as I was finished, Jake informed me that he was taking me to his house, and that I wouldn't have to worry about anything. He said that the pack would do whatever cleaning up that  needed to be done. I allowed myself to be taken away from the horror. When we reached Jake’s house, he took me to his room and layed me down on his bed. It was then that the floodgates opened, and I cried my heart out, grieving for the loss of my father.

It was two days later that we had the funeral for my dad. Everyone from Forks showed up to lend me their support. As miserable as I was, I was encouraged to both see and hear how much Charlie meant to everyone. It was a small comfort that I took away with me.

I was still staying at the Black’s house, when Jake came to me while I was cooking dinner for both of us and his father. He informed me that Sam, the alpha of the pack, needed to speak with me. We drove over to the house that Sam shares with his imprint, Emily. They lovingly greeted me and asked me to sit down. I was a bit apprehensive and curious as to why they were all acting weird. I asked him to just come out and say whatever it was that he needed to tell me. Sam respected my request and told me what was going on.

He informed me that when he and the pack went inside my house that the first thing that hit them was the stench of a blood sucker. I was not too shocked by this bit of information. Due to the way my father was killed, I had my own suspicions that a vampire killed him. He also informed me that a note was left by my father’s body. Obviously, I never saw it. He handed it to me to read, and I just about lost it. It was from the red headed tramp, Victoria. She claimed that she was out for revenge, and that I was going to pay because her mate was killed. I saw red. The lousy Cullens were responsible for his death, not me. Why should I be the one to pay for their actions?

Jake asked me who the hell Victoria was, and I told them everything. They growled when I got to the part of how James attacked me, and how he was the one that broke my leg. Poor Jake! He got so angry, he had to go outside before he shifted right next to me. It was then that Sam decided that I would be staying on the reservation. It was for my protection. I agreed with him, although I wasn't happy about it.

I knew that as long as a revenge bent vampire had it out for me ,that I would not be able to attend school at the time. I called  the school, informing them that my father was murdered and that I wouldn't be attending this year.  After hearing their condolences, they graciously offered to save my spot for the next year. At least  this way I would have something to look forward to.

A month passed and the pack was constantly out on patrol, with only one staying behind to guard me. I really hated the babysitting. It was late one evening when a loud howl was heard. I knew that they must have come across something. I eagerly waited to find out what happened. It was about an hour later when Jake came home. He was angry and muttering to himself. I stepped forward and placed my hand on his arm. He glanced down to me. Wrapping his arms around me, he informed me of what happened.

Jake told me that Paul was on patrol when he came across the scent of a vampire. He called out to the rest of the pack and they went on a hunt, looking for the ”leech” as he put it.

 

They were finally able to surround the vampire. Jake believes that the vampire was only recently changed. He had no fighting ability, but he was strong. Jake informed me that it was Sam who was finally able to take a chunk out of the “leach”. It was then that the vampire realized what he was up against. He started to beg for his life in exchange for information about Victoria’s plans. Realizing that they had a chance to find out what was going on, they decided to let him live. Well, they let him live a few moments longer.

Jake informed me that Victoria is creating a newborn army to, not only kill me, but she has decided that she wants the wolves as well. I nearly lost it. The last thing that I wanted was for more people to be killed because of me. I started to talk about leaving, but he wouldn't hear it. The pack had vowed to protect me and protect me they would.

A few weeks later, Jake came home to inform me that the “red head”, as he calls her, had been weaving her way in and out of Forks. The pack wasn't sure what her plans were, but they stepped up their patrols just in case. He also told me that the pack had picked up the scents from several other vampires.  This had me very concerned. Since the Cullens have moved, there really wasn't any reason for there to be new vampires showing up. It was then that I caught sight of that day’s newspaper. The front headlines spoke of mass disappearances and of what they referred to as “gang violence” going on in Seattle. Upon closer inspection, I realized that there was no way that what was going on was due to any sort of gang. The fact that people were missing spoke volumes to me. Based on the destruction that was going on in such a short period of time, it sounded all too suspicious to me. There was no way that any humans could have been responsible for all of it. With the evidence before me, I concluded that both the disappearances and the violence could only mean one thing: there were vampires around.

****  
  
  


**JPOV**

I always knew that those filthy blood suckers were going to hurt her. Bella never deserved the pain that they have caused.The blind devotion that she had willingly given to them was all but thrown back in her face. Now all that love that she had felt for them has gotten her nothing but pain and agony.

I stood by her side, watching her suffer from the loss of her father. I knew that there really wasn't much I could do for her but to lend a shoulder for her to cry on, but I would have given anything to take the pain away from her.

If the pain of losing her father wasn't enough, she now had to deal with the knowledge that there was a vampire hell bent on getting her revenge against her. What concerned me most was Bella’s reaction to the news. I would have expected her to be freaked out, or at the very least, very concerned. However, Bella showed next to no sign of distress. It was as if she didn't care.

As life has often taught us, bad things often happen in threes. While Sam and Jared were on patrol today, they caught the scents of even more blood suckers. Since the scents were fairly fresh, they made the decision to track them. What they found would further shock them. It would seem that the very dreary town of Forks was now a hot bed for vampire activity. Apparently, some sort of leech royalty had come to clean up the “mess”.  It would seem that creating an army of vampires was against their laws. Who knew vampires even had laws? According to Sam, whoever these leeches were, they were fairly civilized. They had even gone so far as to request a meeting with the pack. Sam agreed, with some reservations. Unfortunately for myself, Sam decided to leave it up to me to inform Bella of the newest developments. The meeting was set for later this evening. I needed to hurry up and get this over with. Yea, I was afraid to tell her. I'm man enough to admit it.

So here I am, standing on my front porch, nervously waiting for Bella to come back from her shopping trip with Emily. According to the clock, Bella was due back at any moment. My nerves started to get the better of me, and I began to nervously pace the the small excuse for a porch we had. A few moments later, I heard the quiet purr from Bella's new set of wheels. I raced forward to help her with her purchases. Marshalling up some courage, I told her I needed to speak to her.

“Bella, we need to talk. Something urgent has come up, and you need to be made aware of what it it,” I told her hesitantly.

Noticing my hesitation, Bella came over to me and gave me a brief hug. ”Jake, what’s got you some upset? Is it news about Victoria?” she asked me quietly.

“Well, it’s more like news that involves Victoria,” I replied tersely.

“Just come out and tell me what it is. I can handle it,” she assured me.

I grabbed a hold of her hand, and led her over to the steps. I sat down, pulling her down next to me. “Sam and Jared have come across something while on patrol earlier. By something, I mean someone, several someones,” I anxiously replied. Bella’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean by that? Who did they find?” she demanded.

“It would appear that the vampire royalty have arrived in our little corner of the world,” I told her sarcastically. Really, this is just like something from a comic book.

“The Volturi are here?” she asked in a whisper, while gripping my arm tightly.

I looked over at her in shock. How the hell did she know about them? Wait, the Cullen’s. Those bastards are more trouble than they are worth.

"Yes! I shouldn't be surprised that you know of them. After all, they must have been apart of the lovely education you received at the hands of those lousy Cullens.” I shook my head, running my hands over my closely cropped hair.

“Tell me everything, Jacob. I need to know,” Bella begged.

“From what I got from Sam, one of the Volturi kings and several of their guards have arrived to deal with Victoria and her army. According to what the king said, Victoria has broken vampire law and must be punished,” I finished.

“Do you know which king it is?” Bella asked nervously.

“Uh, yea, it’s some guy named Marcus. Sam did say that this Marcus guy seemed to be pretty decent, you know, for a vampire. There’s just one more thing. The Volturi are meeting up with the pack. They want to run over details about Victoria with us,” I informed her quickly. Watching Bella closely, I could tell what she was thinking. She had that look again.

                            
“When are they meeting up, because I think I need to be there,” she told me.

I frowned, trying to keep my composure. Does she have a death wish? Shaking my head, I replied, “Oh, hell no! You are not going to that meeting. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Will you just listen to what I have to say, instead of trying to make my decisions for me. I know about vampires. It’s against their law for a human to know of their existence. I can't hide forever. Don’t you think they will find out about me? If they do, and they learn that the pack was hiding me, it could end up very ugly. I can't run from this,” she told me sadly.

I knew she was right. I hated it, but I knew. It ticks me off knowing that the Cullens are roaming around, while my best friends is being forced to pay for their screw up. It’s not right!

"I know, Bells. But that doesn't make it any easier to deal with. I’m worried about you. In fact, it’s more like I’m scared shitless,” I explained.

“I know you are,” she said while rubbing my arm to comfort me. “You're my best friend. I am thankful to have you as my bestie.”

“Are you positive that you want to go to the meeting? If so, we will need to head on over there now,” I told her.

 Shaking her head yes, she replied, “Yea, though I would say it’s more like I have to go,” she clarified.

"OK, fine! Let’s get a move on. We have to meet them on the border,” I told her.

“And how do you plan on getting there?” she asked me, trying to figure out what I had in mind.

“I just thought you could ride on my back. You know, like you would a horse,” I clarified for her, smiling at the look of astonishment on her face.

 “Um, yea, you do know that I have never ridden a horse before, don't you?” she asked me while attempting to hide her fear.

I shook my head and told her, “How hard can it be? All you have to do is hop up on me and hold on for dear life.”

“Okay, fine. Whatever! Let’s just get a move on. We're wasting time here,” she commanded.

“Give me a moment to switch over to my wolf form,” I said, running behind a tree to make the change. When I finished, I loped over to her and knelt down on all fours, so that she could get up on my back.

**  
  
**

**BPOV**

I hopped up on Jake’s back, proud of myself for being able to do it in my first attempt. I got myself situated, holding on very tightly to the fur at the scruff of his neck. Luckily for me, the fur there seemed to be longer that the fur elsewhere on him. It almost seemed like it was designed to be that way, so a person could ride on his back.

Jacob stood up, and with a deep grunt, sped off into the forest. He was fast. In fact, I think he’s almost as fast as Edward is. We raced through the trees, and I was surprised to see a rather large group of vampires who were unmindful of their sparkling skin. They looked over at us when they heard us approach, and I gasped.  Oh my God!

 

 

**A/N: Well, there you have it. The first chapter. I have had this written for quite a while, but I didn't want to post it until I was close to finishing Sunrise and Unexpected Love.**

 

**I am posting this now to try to see how it is going to be received. Please let me know what you think.**        

                                                 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own it, but I love playing around with it.**

**I have had amazing responses to the first chapter. I really only posted it to get a feel of how it would be received. There aren’t that many Bella and Marcus fics, so I just needed to know.**

**I can’t promise that I will have a normal posting schedule. I am finishing Unexpected Love and Sunrise has reached a critical point. Also, my RL loves to beat the snot out of me. I will post as often as I am able. Please be patient. I already know where this story is going. I’ve been stewing on it forever!**

**Just to let you know: I do love Christopher Heyerdahl’s portrayal of Marcus in the movies. However, in this story, he just doesn’t fit in with where I’m taking it. I am using British model, David Gandy, as my Marcus.**

**I would also like to point out that Didyme was Marcus’s mate, and she was killed by werewolves. From the time of her death, he has been in constant mourning, unable to find joy or peace.**

 

**  
  
  
**

**Chapter 2**

**  
  
  
**

**MPOV**

****  
  


Here I was, sitting alone in the dark confines of my private chambers. This is where I was often found, sitting here and wallowing in self pity.

Two thousand years I have spent as an empty shell. I no longer laugh like I once did. The joy I had once felt all those many years ago has long since abandoned me. Smiling had long since become a thing of the past. I have become nothing more than an apathetic shell of a man. This was now all I knew. I was nothing more than a hollow being with very little purpose.

Sure, I sat on my throne every day as was my duty as one of the three kings. However, I gave little to no response to any and all proceedings. The extent of my usefulness only went as far as I reading any interesting lines among coven members that stood before us and then briefly touching Aro’s hand to enlighten him of those lines. Other than that, I did nothing, said nothing.

I even went so far as to lock myself away in this castle, never once stepping foot outside in these two thousand years. I no longer accompanied the guard on missions as I once did all those years ago. I long since ceased to be the great warrior I was once known to be. Instead of vampires gazing upon me in fear, they now gaze upon me with pity, even those I would call enemies.

I wanted no part of this endless existence. Having to endure this agony of losing my sweet, precious Didyme is much more that I can bear. Why would they not let me end my misery? Is it not my decision to make?  Am I not the one who lost their mate?

**  
  
**

Oh, I was well aware of what Aro had done. He had Chelsea use her gift of relationship manipulation on me to keep me tied here. Of course, I knew. Our gifts were quite similar, and I would have to be a fool to not know. The pale purple line that now tied me here to Volterra was a dead give away. And it was a giveaway that I greatly resented.

**  
  
**

My brother in law will not allow me to end my life. He believes that there can be happiness for me, and that I can find love again. The very notion is blasphemous to me. The thought that I could love another who is not my Didyme is preposterous.

**  
  
**

It confounds me to no end when he makes mention of these thoughts. Didyme was his sister, his twin sister. Does he not feel her loss too? Of course, he will never feel it on the level that I do. The loss of one’s mate is more excruciating than that of the burn from our change into this life. One cannot even begin to comprehend the amount of pain I suffer unless they themselves have felt such a loss. But Aro should know more than anyone what I feel. She was his sister!

Oh, I know he misses her. I also know that her death hit him much harder than he has ever allowed anyone, other than our immediate circle, to see. For all of his bravado, Aro is a very loving and sensitive man. He and Didyme shared a very unique bond, a closeness that I can only attribute to them being twins. Yes, I know he still hurts, even to this day.

Losing Didyme had left a void that nothing can fill.

Which leads me to the inner turmoil that I have been experiencing. Lately, I have become anxious. I suppose that is the best way to describe the feelings that have been coursing through me. The continuous barrage of emotions have become a distraction to me. Perhaps they wouldn’t have become so, if I had not spent the last two thousand years in a depressed and apathetic state. I was utterly unprepared for this.

I felt as if I was being pulled into a particular direction. At first, I made every attempt to ignore it. However, my attempts were futile as the pulling sensation began to intensify and even began to become painful. Deciding that the best course of action would be for me to follow the direction in which the pull was leading me, I gathered myself together. With a great deal of reluctance, I threw open the door to my private chambers and walked out into the empty corridor. I then allowed the pull to take command of my body, without paying much attention to where it led me.

After a few moments, I came to an intricately carved oak door. I knew this door well as well as what lay beyond it. I had not been to this part of the castle in two thousand years, and it was I who had locked this door. In fact, everyone knew that no one was to tamper with it, nor were they to attempt to go through.To do so would automatically put them under the death penalty.

I stared at the door for a moment, wondering why I was pulled here. Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, I reached for the chain that I kept around my neck.  Attached to the chain was the only key in existence that would fit the lock. Slowly, I removed the key and fit it into the lock, swinging the door wide open.

I stepped out into the small private courtyard that my mate had claimed as her own to do with as she chose. Bright sunlight shone in my eyes as I took another nervous step in my Didyme’s private garden. My beloved mate had created this little paradise for herself due to her passionate love of flowers and their varying beauty. When she was taken from me, I could no longer bear the sight of my Didyme’s pride and joy, her garden. So I locked the only entrance to it and banned everyone from ever entering. If anyone was found in the garden, I would, personally, end them. I wanted it to remain untouched.

Unfortunately, two thousand years of neglect have taken it’s toll, and the garden was no longer beautiful. Ever flower and shrub had long since died, leaving nothing but decay. It was oddly reminiscent of my emotions.

I walked toward the center where Didyme had placed a marble bench. From this vantage point, one was able to enjoy all of the allure that the garden, at one time, had to offer.

When I reached it, I stopped dead in my tracks. What was that scent? No! It could not be! I must be imagining it, I thought to myself. The scent of honeysuckle and rose lingered in the air. It was not too strong but not quite faint either. How is this possible?

As a rule, no two vampires had the exact same scent. It was much like humans and their fingerprints. It is how we are able to identify others, after we have made their acquaintance of course. Vampires usually possess several different scents with two being the most prominent. And in this case, honeysuckle and rose were the scents that belonged to my Didyme.

I inhaled more deeply and took in the underlying scents of sunshine, freshly cut grass, and gardenias. Yes, it was my Didyme’s scent. But how can that be? The scent was fresh as if my Didyme had recently been here. But that was not possible. Is my mind playing tricks on me? Have I finally lost all sense of reason?

“Brother?” I heard called out from the doorway.

I turned to see Aro standing there, respectfully waiting for my permission to enter.

“Aro, can you smell it?” I asked him.

I watched as confusion flit across his aristocratic features. He inhaled quickly, his crimson eyes widening in surprise. “That is not possible!” he firmly stated.

“I know, but how do you explain the fact that it is my Didyme’s sweet fragrance that we can smell?” I questioned.

Shaking his head, Aro replied, “I cannot. There is no explanation for this phenomenon. At least, none that I can come up with.”

I shook my head, wishing for the answer to this riddle. “Aro, this may come off as me sounding a bit unhinged, but I felt a very strong pull to come here. A pull that was very reminiscent to the mating pull,” I explained to him.

He looked at me oddly as if trying to figure out my thoughts. Then shrugged, giving up on the attempt. “Marcus, I have noticed you being distracted lately. You have been not yourself, even more so than usual. May I have a look at your thoughts. Perhaps I can get a better idea of what you are referring to,” he asked me, stretching his hand out towards me. I gestured with my hand for him to come out to me.

Aro hesitantly stepped over the threshold and walked over toward me. I saw him inhale deeply again, taking in the scent of his long lost sister. Reaching out to me, he picked up my hand. Immediately, I could feel the rush of my memories replaying for Aro to see. I will never get use to that sensation.

It was over almost as soon as it began, and Aro dropped my hand. He looked at me quizzically.   
“Marcus, I think it’s obvious that all these things that you have been experiencing are signs. I cannot tell you what they are showing you. Only you are able to make that determination. However, I think you need to do something about it. Ignoring these occurrences is only going to make things worse for you.”

I angrily raked my hands through my hair, collapsing down on the stone bench. “What am I supposed to do? How am I even supposed to know where to begin?” I asked in frustration.

Aro walked over and sat down next to me. Placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, he replied, “I think the answer is in the pull you have been feeling. Let that be your guide. And remember, you are not alone.” With that he stood up and made his way over to the door. “Oh, and before I fail to mention it, Caius and I need you in my study. We had a disturbing report come in about newborns, and we need to look into it,” he informed me while on his way back inside.

I sat there for a few moments more, endeavoring to take in Aro’s suggestion. It was plausible, and I desperately needed to discover the hidden meaning to the clues that I have uncovered. Deciding that my best course of action would be to follow the “pull” I was experiencing, I stood up and made my way back inside. I quickly locked the door, promising to come back to the garden at a later date to see that it get the proper care it deserved.

I quickly headed down the winding corridors on my way to Aro’s private study, feeling oddly inquisitive over the situation with the newborns. This is the first time in a long time that I have felt any sort of interest in, well, anything.

I reached the study and walked right in. Both Caius and Aro were already there, waiting for me. I strode over to my customary chair and sat down. Looking back and forth between Caius and Aro, I asked, “So what have I missed?”

Caius jumped a bit when he heard me speak. His silver eyebrow shot up in question as he looked at me in shock. I suppose I have been a great deal more withdrawn that I had realized.

Aro ignored Caius’ reaction and turned to me. “I received a rather disturbing telephone call from Eleazer a short while ago. He informed me that there appears to be an outbreak of newborn attacks in the Seattle, Washington, USA area. Based on the evidence he presented, I have to agree with him,” Aro enlightened me.

Caius grunted in response, while leaning back in his chair and crossing his ankles. “We send the guard to handle this. It needs to be dealt with immediately, before the risk of exposure becomes too great,” he postulated.

I sat there, agreeing with Caius. However, the pull in my chest distracted me yet again. Why was I feeling it now? What did it have to do with the newborn situation? I thought to myself. I looked up to see both Caius and Aro watching me closely.

“Marcus, what is going on with you?” Caius inquired, looking at me oddly.

“Marcus is just dealing with some personal issues,“ Aro jumped in before I could answer. I nodded slightly, thanking him for his attempted deflection.

Caius looked at me for a moment and then shrugged, letting the subject go. “OK, so we are all in agreement, correct?” he asks, changing the subject.

Aro quickly nodded his head, and they both turned to me. That pull kept getting stronger, and I knew what I must do. “I agree. However, I will be joining them in this mission,” I informed them.

“What!?!” Caius yelped, jumping to his feet and knocking his chair over at the same time. “You can not be serious. You have not stepped foot outside the castle walls in two millenia. And not only that, but this happens to be a newborn problem. It is too dangerous,” he continued angrily.

“Caius, calm yourself. You are not helping matters, flying off the handle like that,” Aro rebuked, trying to ease the tension.

“I cannot explain it to either of you. All I know is that I feel like I need to go,”  I told them somberly.

“You need to go? Why? Is this a suicide attempt? Because if it is, you are going to be putting the guard in danger,” Caius said accusingly while getting up in my face.

I let loose a ferocious growl. How dare he! My honor will not be taken into question!

“You forget yourself, Caius. Never question my honor again! This has nothing to do with suicide as you so callously call it. Like I said previously, I need to do this. That is all you need to know,” I said angrily. Looking over at Aro, I could see the acceptance in his eyes. He knew why I was going. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready. We will be leaving within the hour!”  With that, I stormed out of the study and headed back to my chambers.

**  
  
**

**APOV**

I watched as my brother stalked out of the room. Caius had manger to stir up more emotion in him than I had seen in a great deal of time.  Whatever was going on with him was certainly having an effect.

“Caius, that accusation was uncalled for, not to mention being insensitive,” I admonished him.

“Ugh, I know. It was just so unexpected of him to volunteer to go on a mission. Infact, his participation was unexpected,” he replied in shame.

“I know, but like I said, he is dealing with something right now. And before you ask, I can’t tell you what it is. I’m not even sure what it is, other than the fact that it seems like fate is trying to lead him somewhere. Cryptic, I know, but that’s the closest thing I have to explain it,” I told him.

“Fine, whatever you say. Besides, none of that made any sense to me. So you’re fine with him going, even after him being out of action for so long, “ Caius questioned me.

I think about it for a moment.The danger is certainly there, but Marcus was once a fierce warrior, and I have faith in his abilities. “Of course I would worry to some extent, like I do for the guard when they go out on a mission. But don’t forget that Marcus was, at one time, the greatest warrior the world had ever seen. He can handle it,” I said reassuringly.

“I hope you’re right about this, Aro. I would hate to lose him,” Caius said, walking slowly out the door.

The only thing I was certain of was that something was going on, and I believed fate or whatever you call it had a hand in it. I just hope Marcus comes out of it stronger than he was when he went in it.

**  
  
  
**

**Well, there you have it.**

 

**Also, are there any guesses as to who Marcus was when he was a human? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It’s not mine. I'm just messing with it.**

**I am overwhelmed with the number of reviews, follows, and favorites I have received in just two chapters. I am so psyched to see that other people are wanting Marcus to get some happiness as much as I am.**

**I had one reviewer make the very incorrect assumption that Bella is Didyme’s reincarnation. That is not the case here. I will not delve into that right now. Just know that I am not taking this story in that direction. Bella is her own person. End of…**

**I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. If anyone would be interested in being my beta, please let me know.**

****  
  


**MPOV**

The shocked expressions from the elite guard were expected. I am well aware of my decision to accompany them would come as quite bewildering. After all, this will be the first time in what seems like eons that I cared to venture forth from the confines of our citadel. And as offbeat as it might seem, I still don’t see why they are having such difficulty grasping the very pressing need for me to go. I wouldn't do so if I had not felt so strongly compelled to. I have never been one to waste my time, regardless of how infinite it may be.

The Volturi private jet touched down in Sea-Tac airport in Seattle, Wa. roughly twelve hours later. My brothers managed to have two large, dark- tinted limos waiting for us to take us to our base of operations here in the Olympic peninsula. Unbeknownst to most of the vampire population, the Volturi have established bases similar to this one all over the globe. We prefer to remain abreast of all the comings and goings of all those under our rule. It helps to aid us in our attempts to keep our existence a secret.

We reached the base rather quickly, and I called the guard together to formulate a plan. I did not want to go into this unprepared. The chance that we may run into newborns was very high, so we needed to take every precaution possible.

“Demetri, I want you and Felix to scout ahead of us. See if you can find out where the headquarters for the newborns is located. Keep you cell phones on vibrate. I do not wish to alert anyone of our arrival,” I ordered them in a very stern voice.

“Master, if we do find it, are we to wait for you arrival?” Felix asked respectfully.

“If you find anything, you are to let me know. No phone calls! I do not want our cover blown. You know how skittish newborns are. If you find something, send me a text,” I clarified while receiving odd looks from the guard. Just because I did not venture outside for two millennia does not mean I haven’t kept myself abreast of new technology. As a king, I am required to be knowledgeable and able to lead. I may not have actually done anything myself, but I have paid close attention.

“You can wipe the looks of astonishment off your faces. Just because I chose to not participate does not mean I haven’t been paying attention,” I informed them. Again, it is being brought to my attention how my self imposed exile has given the wrong impression. I have much that needs to be rectified.

“Yes, Master. If I may be so bold as to say that it’s nice to have you joining the guard on this mission,” Demetri volunteers, attempting to bring our attention back where it belongs.

I glanced over at him and noticed the look of undisguised joy on his face. It is a clear reminder of why I always like Demetri. He was forthright and never wasted time with dishonest speech.

I nodded my head, letting him know that I appreciated the sentiment. Turning to the rest of the guard, I said, “I know it seems odd for me to suddenly join you again, but you all know how I operate. I would not be here if it were not important. This situation is reaching a critical point, and we must handle it as carefully as possible. Based on the reports we have received, the newborn army is uncontrolled and exposure is bound to happen at any point.” I looked at each member, making sure they understood the gravity of the situation. Seeing that everyone was on the same page, I continued, “ Demetri and Felix, I want you two to leave now. We are running out of time and need to get a move on.”

With one last glance at the group, they sped off into the dark, expansive forest that was situated behind what would be our headquarters for the time being.

“As for the rest of you, I want you to head on out into teams of two. Scour the perimeter for any scents you are not familiar with. If you come across anything that is odd or out of place, I want you to notify me immediately. Please keep in mind that there are to be no phone calls, only texts.”

“Yes, Master!” Jane replied and they all immediately broke off into pairs and headed out, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

The moments I was left to my own devices, I decided head on inside the mansion and put a call in to Aro and Caius, informing them of our arrival and subsequent plans. Gianna, our human liaison, answered on the second ring. Upon realizing it was me on the other end, she quickly forwarded my call to my brothers. It was only a few short moments before I heard Aro’s ever cheerful voice.

“Bonjourno, Marcus! How is everything going?” he asked me cheerily.

“I just called to let you and Caius know that we have arrived at our Olympic headquarters. I have sent Demetri and Felix ahead, scouting the surrounding area in an attempt to find where the newborns are being held. The remainder of the guard is currently exploring the nearby forest to see if they can pick up any vampire scents,” I informed them, while walking into the enormous study located on the second floor of the mansion.

“Hopefully, Demetri and Felix will get lucky. We need to eliminate this problem as quickly as possible,” Caius spoke up.

“Agreed! I will give you regular updates as they come in,” I replied somberly.

“Stay safe, Marcus. Newborns are skittish and volatile. We wish you luck,” Aro responded and disconnected the call.

I sat myself down in the overstuffed chair that was placed by the ornate fireplace. My thoughts quickly flew to the reason why I came. The powerful pull I have been feeling since I was called into Aro’s study has been intensifying. If I didn't know any better, I would liken it to the mating pull. But how could that even be possible? My love, my mate, was forever lost to me. As if on cue, my Didyme’s enchanting scent began to permeate the room, causing me to become agitated. Why? Why is this happening to me? Have I gone insane and lost all sense of reality?

“Why? What is it that you want, my love?” I called out to my invisible mate, feeling as if I was losing my sanity.

Just then, a warm breeze swirled itself around me, carrying my mate’s beautiful scent. As quickly as it started, it vanished, leaving no trace of my Didyme’s perfume. Was she attempting to communicate with me? This was becoming more puzzling than I have ever anticipated it would.

I sat there for however long, ruminating on the events of the past few day. Between my personal experiences as of late and the newborn situation, I was at my wit’s end. One thing was certain. There wasn’t going to be a simple resolution to either problem.

I felt the cell phone in my pocket vibrate, and I quickly whipped it out. Seeing that it was Jane, I read her text. Apparently, she and Alec came across three scents. One was that of a vampire, and the other two were something altogether different. According to Jane, the latter scents were very pungent and reminiscent of that of the Children of the Moon. However, it lacked the putrid quality that the werewolves possess. She also said that she strongly believed whatever left the scents was definitely supernatural in nature.

I told her to gather the rest of the guard and to wait there until I reached her. I needed to smell this scent for myself. Hopefully, our already enormous problem isn't going to be complicated with the appearance of werewolves.

I hurriedly sped out the door and picked up Jane’s scent. Running as quickly as possible, I followed it. I realized quickly enough that Jane and Alec were several miles away from the base. This entire situation was becoming more abnormal by the second.

A few minutes later, I came upon Jane and Alec. Before I could even ask them anything, the most horrid stench that I can only define as wet dog and dirt assaulted my nose, burning it as I inhaled. The heinous aroma was enough to make me gag, if vampires were capable of such a thing.

“I see what you mean, Jane. That is most certainly an abominable fetor. But I have to agree with you. As awful as that is, it doesn't quite smell as bad as the scent of the werewolves,” I told her, shaking my head in a futile attempt to rid my nose from the burning sensation.

“Master Marcus, this is the vampire’s scent,"  Jane said, walking toward me and holding out a tree branch.

I reached out for it and brought it closer to my nose. Yes, it was definitely a vampire but not one that I recognize. The astonishing thing I noticed was the other odor seemed to overpower the vampire scent. I found that to be quite odd.

The remainder of the guard, apart from Demetri and Felix, arrived a moment later. They too had a similar response to the dog stench as I did. Most of them stopped breathing altogether in order to not have to endure it a moment longer.

Passing around the branch, I told them, ”I need all of you to see if you can recognize this scent.”

They each took it and one by one shook their heads no. That is until Heidi got a hold of it. Her eyes lit up briefly then darkened a moment later.

“Master, I know who it is. Her name is Victoria. She, like myself, was a member of Hilda’s coven,” she told me.

“Good, thank you, Heidi. OK, everyone, we now have a name. Let’s try to build on that. Hopefully, Demetri and Felix are having as much luck as we are,” I said, pleased with this little bit of information.

“Master, do you wish for us to track…..” Alec was interrupted by the sound of very loud growling.

We all turned to see two very large wolves slowly coming toward us. They were enormous, roughly the size of a large horse. And by the smell of them, they were the ones responsible for the fetid stench.

My guard immediately crouched down into attack position, with Jane and Alec flanking me. “No one is to attack! Am I clear?” I ordered them sternly.

I took a small step forward, raising my hands in an attempt to show that we meant them no harm. The large brown wolf snarled, showing its fearsome teeth.

“Are you able to communicate?” I asked them, noting that the larger, black wolf seemed to be the one in charge. I heard it grunt and watched as it began to shimmer before us. A moment later, there stood a very tall, native man, uncaring of his state of undress.

“My name is Sam Uley, and I am the alpha of the Quileute pack. State your business,” he demanded in a deep authoritative voice. The brown wolf stood closer to him, obviously protecting him.

“My name Is Marcus Volturi. I am one of the three leaders of our kind. These are the Volturi guardsmen,” I informed him, gesturing to those who stood around me. “We have come to deal with a vampire who has broken our laws and has created a newborn army.”

“We know who you speak of. The leech’s name is Victoria. We have been dealing with her for quite some time now. She has caused a great deal of trouble,” the alpha informed me.

“The Volturi would greatly appreciate any information you can give us in regards to her actions. We would very much like to put an end to the destruction she has caused,” I said, hoping he would oblige.

The alpha gazed into my eyes, obviously trying to judge if I was being honest. “We have had extreme difficulty dealing with her. To be quite honest, at this point, we would like nothing more than to be rid of such a pestilence. However, can you guarantee the safety of not only my entire pack, but our tribe and those we protect?” he asked me sincerely.

His request was reasonable, since we had no quarrel with their kind or their people. I nodded my head. “I will personally guarantee that your pack, your people, and those you protect will not come to harm from any who serve me. If any go against my orders, they will pay dearly,” I stated firmly while looking over the guard to make sure they understood my orders.

“Alright! If you would like, you can meet the pack on the border of our lands. No one can cross the border. My pack members will not hesitate to attack if anyone is caught doing so,” he informed me. I nodded my head in agreement.

“As you wish. We will respect your demands,” I responded.

“Good! You may follow us then. The rest of the pack will meet us there,” he said, while turning around and immediately changing back into that enormous black wolf. The darted ahead of us, and we followed. They were fast, almost as fast as we were. It was apparent that they were not Children of the Moon, since they changed during the day. I was curious about these supernatural beings as well as wanting to discover what they were capable of.

Within a few minutes, we came across a clearing where several more giant wolves stood by, pacing. Upon seeing us, a few of them growled.  Sam, still in wolf form, growled at them in return. They shrank back from him.

Sam again transformed into his human form. Turning to us, he said, “This is my pack. One other is on his way. Each of us has had to deal with Victoria.” he informed me.

“Exactly how long has she…” my voice trailed off as I heard the sound of paws pounding the dirt. I looked over to the left, and I saw another very large, reddish-brown wolf run into the clearing. It was obvious that this was the other wolf Sam was expecting. However, Sam did not mention anything about an astonishingly, beautiful, human female riding atop of this wolf. As I gazed at her, I felt this intense pull that was so strong, it nearly knocked the breath right out of me.

I watched as she slid off of the wolf. She turned around, and when our eyes connected, I suddenly knew why I had chosen to come on this mission, and I have never been happier for doing so.

**  
  
  
  
**

**A/N: It felt right to leave it here. Don't kill me because of it.**

**  
I am still dealing with RL issues, so updates will be irregular. Please be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The characters are not mine. I have just kidnapped them for this story.**

**OMG! You people amaze me!. The amount of reviews, alerts, and favorites I have received in just three chapters is beyond astounding. At first, I was a bit concerned on how well this little story of mine would be received. I love Marcus, and I have always felt that he got the shaft, so to speak. I am also aware that not everyone likes him.  So I am genuinely surprised, yet delighted.**

**I still do not have a beta for this. All mistakes are mine.**

**My RL has been beyond difficult without letting up. I will not have a set posting schedule. I will get the chapters out when I am able.**

****  
  
  


**BPOV**

****  
  
  


You would think that I would be frightened to meet the Volturi. If not that, then at least I would be nervous. However, I was oddly calm while I rode on Jake’s back to this meeting. I knew that this is what I had to do. There was no way I was going to hide behind the pack while running the risk of the Volturi finding out about me. This was the right thing for me to do. Of that, I was certain.

As we neared the border, I saw a number of darkly cloaked figured standing around. However, the tall man in the forefront was the one who stood out most to me. There was such a presence about him that seemed to command respect from those around him. Here was a real man.

Jake came to a screeching halt, and I slid off of him. When I turned back around from dismounting him, I looked directly into the eyes of that man, and I gasped. My God, he was perfection! His eyes were the most stunning shade of garnet I had ever seen, and he had such full lips that I could imagine myself kissing them into a frenzy. He was taller, nearly a full foot taller than my own five feet four inches. He had such broad shoulders and strong muscular arms. What I wouldn't give to catch a glimpse of him without his shirt on! His hair was black, and it appeared to have been pulled back into a ponytail.

I suddenly found myself comparing Edward to this god-like man. Frankly, I am at a loss as to why I had ever thought that Edward was the most attractive male in existence. clearly, I was way off base with that assessment. The man before me possessed so much allure and sexual attraction that I found myself having extreme difficulty keeping my breathing even. But I could not help myself as I hungrily gazed at him.

**  
  
**

My eyes continued to travel over his flawless frame, appreciating the beauty of its perfection. When I glanced back up to look into his eyes, I noticed that he too seemed to have been making the same perusal of my body as I did of his. A thrilling surge of pleasure rushed over me at this. The fact that I could garner any attention from such a perfect specimen of man was more than I could have hoped for. And if I was not mistaken, he too enjoyed what he saw.

My lusty perusal was interrupted by Jacob, who bumped my arm, trying to get my attention. I  hesitantly tore my gaze from the Adonis and turned to look over at Jake. He had changed back into his human form and was giving me a quizzical look. I responded to his silent inquiry with a small shrug.

Sam walked over to us, looking every bit the Alpha. “Uh, Bella, we were not expecting you,” he said while glaring at Jake.

“Whether you like it or not, Sam, I have to be here. This mess is because of me,” I informed him firmly, hoping he would understand. I really didn't want to argue over this. There really would be no point in it if we did.

The oh-so-sexy man stepped forward. “I’m curious, he said. “How is it that a human female is responsible for the creation of a newborn army?” He looked at me intently, causing shivers to course up and down my spine.

“It’s more of the fact that the army was created to come after me,” I informed him, refusing to look away from his mesmerizing eyes. “That and their creator wants to eliminate the pack for protecting me.”

I watched as the moment those words left my lips, his eyes darkened, and I could hear an angry growl emanate from deep within his chest. The wolves reacted to the growl as if there was a threat. I, however, knew for a fact that this man was angry, livid even, but he was not about to attack. Chalk that little bit of knowledge up to my experience with vampires.

“Please, forgive me. That tidbit of information was most unexpected,” he said contritely. Turning to me, he continued, “As I am sure you are aware, humans are not allowed to know of my kind’s existence. Clearly, the law is broken. But for a human to be the reason for such a forbidden act is unheard of.”

“Your law is the reason why I forced Jacob to bring me here. I refuse to hide behind the pack when that crazed redhead is running around, killing innocent people just to get her filthy hands on me. Plus, that demented, redheaded fiend wants to harm the only family I really have left. People are dying because of the actions of one particular coven,” I told him, waiting for that bit of knowledge to sink in. His reaction to this news did not disappoint.

His eyes darkened further, and he asked, “Which coven do you speak of?”

I looked him directly in the eye, hoping that he would grasp the severity of my accusation. “The Cullens,” I said bluntly. Several gasps could be heard from the cloaked figures standing around him.

“This is most unexpected and disheartening. If you would feel obliged to do so, would you please tell me about your dealings with Carlisle’s coven?” he asked me politely, silently waiting for my response.

“I will tell you everything you wish to know,” I replied, not feeling an ounce of remorse for divulging that information.

“I appreciate your willingness. First, could you please tell me how you became familiar with the Cullens?” he asked.

“I went to school with them. Frankly, it wasn't all that difficult for me to figure out that they were vampires. To be honest, I still find it hard to believe that no one else has,” I said smugly. “But before I continue, it would be nice to know the name of the man I am addressing.”

The god before me smirked and bowed to me. Upon raising his head, he replied, “My name is Marcus, and I am one of the three kings of Volterra.”

I was shocked at this revelation. Here, before me, was a king in the vampire world, and he was the most attractive man I had ever seen. Why do vampires have to be so damn sexy?

I shook my head slightly and said, “That is why you have an air of recognition about you. I have seen a painting in Carlisle’s study, and you were in it.”

A slight smile graced his luscious lips, and then as quickly as it was there, it vanished, leaving behind a placid expression. “Well, I think it’s obvious that you were close to the Cullens at one time. I happen to know of which painting you are referring to, for I am the one who gave it to Carlisle,” he told me. He slowly took a few more steps in my direction, eyeing me as if he was trying to discern for himself what my relationship to the Cullens was like. “You claimed to have figured out what they were. How, precisely, were you able to ascertain this?”

I smiled cheekily and replied, “How could I not have figured it out? Their eyes often turned from amber to black. They were all very pale and cold to the touch. Let’s also not forget how graceful they all were, including the males. Plus, they were never in school on sunny days. Of course, those were just superficial characteristics to go by. But if all that was not cause for me to question their so-called human status, there was the incident where Edward stopped a runaway van from hitting me, using only his bare hands. That right there was the clincher for me.” As I explained how I came to my conclusion, Marcuse’s eyes widened in what I could only assume was shock.

Marcus shook his head in exasperation while rubbing his face with his strong hands. “I must admit that you are very observant. I must also confess that it would appear that Carlisle has not been as careful as he should have been. Based on what you have just informed me, the Cullens are allowing themselves to be in the presence of humans when they have not properly fed. They are being too careless.” He stopped for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. Looking back to me, he continued, “I can see how you figured it out, but what I want to know is how close you got to them.”

I stared at him for a few moments, dreading what I was going to have to tell him next. “To be honest with you, I dated Edward for a while. I had been informed by both Edward and his sister, Alice, that I was Edward’s mate.”

As soon as I said that, Marcus barked out a gruff laugh. He looked me over, once again, but his heated gaze seemed to be more intent. And again, I felt myself getting aroused by him.  

“You are most certainly not that child’s mate. I can assure you of that!” he said while I saw his nostrils flare as if he caught the scent of something. I then noticed his eyes darken just a bit. And that’s when it hit me. He could smell my arousal. Damn! Why in heaven’s name would I forget about a vampire’s sense of smell? This man is going to prove to be the death of me.

Deciding to pretend that nothing was out of the sort (in a vain attempt to retain my dignity), I opted to ask him about his rather bold statement.

“I’m sorry, but how do you know I am not his mate?” I asked curiously.

“Well, Cara, if you were his mate then he never would have been able to leave you. Mates cannot be away from each other for an extended period of time. It would be too painful to do so. Secondly, I have a gift which allows me to see the ‘bonds’ between people. For instance, I can see that you and your friend, Jacob, have a bond of siblings. You love each other as if you were truly related by blood. But most importantly, I can see your mating bond to another individual,” he answered while watching me closely for my reaction.

“Really? Oh, thank God! The last thing I wanted was to be stuck being the mate of such a pansy- assed, back- stabbing jerk!” Everyone laughed at my outburst, including the vampires. Well, I’m not sorry! It’s true!

“Wait a minute,” Sam interjected. “You said she is mated to another. It better not be another vampire,” Sam said threateningly.

I looked over at him and cocked him my best bitch brow. Oh, hell no! I am fed up with people trying to run my life.

“Just a minute, Sam. What business is it of yours if fate has destined me to be mated to a vampire?” I asked, pissed over his attitude

“Bella, it isn’t natural!” he growled at me. I quickly glanced over at the sexy god and saw his fist clench as if he was trying to hold himself back. Turning back to Sam, I decided to nip this in the bud.

“Excuse me, Sam Uley, but isn't that a case of the wolf calling the vampire unnatural?  When last I checked, horse- sized dogs aren't traipsing around all over Forks on a daily basis. I guess, then, that you could say that you are unnatural,” I reprimanded him furiously. I have just about had it with the ongoing prejudice coming from the tribe. I, for one, do not believe it is fair to judge an entire race based on a select few.

Sam had the decency to look contrite and bowed his head in shame. Wow! I must have really gotten to him with that remark. Serves him right!

“Bella, I’m just concerned for you, as we all are. You have been through so much already,” he told me quietly.

“I understand that, and I really do appreciate it. But I would like to live my own life without anyone else trying to run it for me,” I said as sternly as I could without coming off as unappreciative. The tribe has done a great deal for me since that bitch killed my father, so I really did not wish to offend them.

“You’re right, Bella, it is your life, and you have every right to live it as you deem fit. It’s just that I have very strong, protective feelings in regards to you. It is not my intention to overstep my boundaries,” he said apologetically.

I was about to respond when the too- sexy- for- my- own- good Adonis unnecessarily cleared his throat to get our attention. I turned back to him, struck dumb again over his impressive physique. What I wouldn't give to lick chocolate off of his, obviously, rock hard abs.

“I apologize for interrupting, but perhaps I can elucidate vampire mating for you, Sam,” Marcus stated quietly.

Sam looked skeptical for a moment, as if any explanation the vampire king could give him would change how he felt about it. “Okay, then, enlighten me,” he said, agreeing to Marcuse’s proposal.

“Mating in our world is the most profound thing that will ever happen to us. The mating connection is instantaneous,” he said while gazing at me.  “It is even more powerful than our transformations. Our mates are our other halves in the most literal of senses. Only our mates can complete us and bring us a sense of true joy and contentment. Once a vampire has found his mate, he will never notice another. And more importantly, it is a physical impossibility for one mate to ever harm the other mate. Our mates become our first concern. Everything else can wait. The love shared between mates is much deeper than what I could ever describe. There are no words that would do it justice.

The mating bond is looked upon very highly. In fact, we have laws in regards to mating. And based on the information that Ms. Swan has given to me, the Cullen child, and quite possible the entire coven, has broken all mating laws. Believe me when I say this. The Volturi regards this as a high crime, and that coven,” he said with a discernible hiss, “Will pay the price for that as well as for revealing themselves to a human,” he spoke with a deadly calm. In my limited experience, whenever someone in authority spoke like that, it usually meant that they were very pissed.

I noticed Sam as he seemed to mull over Marcuse’s explanation. To think of it, this is the very first time I have ever heard the true explanation of vampire mating. The Cullens only glossed over it, leaving me wondering.

As I thought about everything the Adonis just said, something popped out in my mind. He said it was instantaneous and that mates bring contentment. As I pondered over this, a realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Holy hell! Can it be, I asked myself while turning my gaze to the world’s sexiest man. As my eye landed on him, I caught him staring at me. A slow smile spread across my features. Now this was going to be interesting!

**  
  
  
**

**A/N: I was not supposed to update this until I had updated Sunrise. However, between the 298 followers this story now has and the difficulty I am having over finishing the next chapter of Sunrise, I decided to pump this chapter out as a thank you. It seemed to me that this was the perfect time to do so.**

 

**  
I still do not have a set schedule, and I do not wish to make one. I hate to let anyone down by not posting on a designated time due to my RL problems. Please bear with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:  Twilight isn't mine. I’m just playing around.**

**Thank you to all my amazing readers. I appreciate everyone of you, and I thank you so much for your patience. I’m sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. As I have mentioned previously, my RL is beating the snot out of me. I update when I can.**

**I still do not have a beta. All mistakes are my own.**

****  
  
  


**Chapter 5**

****  
  


**MPOV**

I gazed upon my stunning beauty, not at all surprised that she was able to ascertain from my explanation of vampire mating that she was indeed my mate. I was thankful to the fates for once again blessing me in this somewhat limited immortality. I was not yet sure of what part my Didyme had in this, but I did have a theory. It was one that I would prefer not to mention as of yet. I would like to run it by Aro first, so I can get his opinion.

Regardless of the how and why of it, I now have a new mate and am no longer cursed to spend my eternity alone and destitute, withdrawing myself only to be nothing more than a shell of a man.

“If you are agreeable, Ms. Swan, I would very much like to speak to you more regarding this subject,” I said to her, trying to gauge her reaction.

She smiled endearingly, nodding her head in response. “Of course, I would like that very much,” she replied softly.

The alpha was becoming a bit agitated and cleared his throat. “Excuse me, I don’t mean to interrupt, but aren't we supposed to be discussing the redheaded leech?” he asked gruffly, clearly not at all apologetic for his interruption.

I glanced at him quickly and then back at my mate. Smilingly gently, I said, “We’ll get back to this later.” Her answering smile lit a spark deep within me. Turning to Sam, I asked, “What can you tell me about this redhead?”

“Actually,” my lovely mate stepped forward. “I can give you the details of why she’s here. Sam can give you the pack’s perspective.”

“Alright then, by all means, please enlighten me,” I responded, giving her my full attention.

“Her name is Victoria. Her mate, James, was destroyed by the Cullens. It is a very long story, but I will give you the cliffsnotes version. While spending time with Cullens, Victoria, James, and one other member of their coven, Laurent, came by us. James was a tracker and had decided he wanted to make me his next target. Jasper and Alice took me to Phoenix to protect me. He somehow figured where we were. He managed to lure me to my old ballet studio, where he claimed to have my mom. Needless to say, my mom wasn't there. He beat the crap out of me. I ended up with broken ribs, a cracked skull, broken leg, and a puncture to my femoral artery. He also bit me,” she said, raising up her right arm, showing me a pale crescent shaped scar. I was barely able to contain the growl that threaten its way out of my throat.

“You were bitten,” I said through tightly clenched teeth. “How is it that you were not transformed?” I asked, fearful of her answer. This was highly unusual.

“Edward sucked the venom out. He had claimed that he did not want me to become a soulless monster,” she replied, using her fingers to make air quotes.

By the Gods! What in the name of all that’s holy would have given him the idea that sucking out the venom would have been better than to allow the change to take over? “Was this his idea?” I asked, still barely containing my rage.

“Uh, no, it was Carlisle’s. Edward was whining about not wanting me to change, so Carlisle told him that there was a possibility that sucking the venom out might stop it,” she told me while watching me closely. Closing my eyes, I took several, deep, unneeded breaths, trying to calm myself down so that we may continue. I most certainly did not wish to alarm my beautiful mate by lashing out in anger.

“And then what happened?” I asked while again opening my eyes and looking directly into her beautiful, endless, brown orbs. I could certainly get lost in her gaze.

“The Cullens destroyed James, and I recovered from my injuries. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be when you hang out with vampires,” she said with a laugh.   
“On my eighteenth birthday, I got a paper cut, Jasper tried to attack me, and everything hit the fan then. Edward dumped me in the woods the next day, saying I wasn’t good for him, blah blah, blah,” she said laughingly. Thankfully, it was clear that she was over the fool. His loss is most certainly my gain.

“So they left you human and knowing of our existence?” I asked quietly.

“Yes, even though I had asked on multiple occasions to be changed, and I knew the law. But that so-called family had the gall to abandon me with a vampire out there who was hell bent on revenge,” she informed with angrily. “Frankly, they aren't as civil as they would have everyone believe,” she said, looking pointedly at me.

“The Cullens will be dealt with, my dear, of that you can be certain. What else can you tell me in regards to this Victoria?” I asked looking between Bella and the shifter.

“She wants me dead. She will kill anyone who gets in her way,” she said quietly with tears in her eyes.

Sam stepped forward and pulled my mate into an embrace.  I wanted to protest, but I knew that they only shared a bond of siblings. I had nothing to worry about. He attempted to comfort her as she quietly cried into his chest.

“Bella, are you sure you want to be here for this part?” Sam asked her while rubbing her back comfortingly.

“No, but it needs to be said. He needs to know,” she told him quietly.

“Victoria killed Bella’s father. She even left a note with his body. She stated in the note that she was out for revenge for her mate’s death and that she would make Bella pay,” Sam told me quickly.

I growled at this. My little mate has been through too much already, and all of it was due to the carelessness of one coven.

“You have not been able to catch her?” I asked, forcing myself to remain calm.

“No, we have been having difficulty. Everytime we get close to her, she seems to outmaneuver us,” he responded while looking down at Bella. “Bella thinks she may have a gift that is helping her to escape,” he informed me.

I looked down at her in surprise. Yet, I should not be surprised, considering the ease in which she takes in all things supernatural in nature. I have only just met her, and this is something I noticed about her immediately.

“What are your thoughts?” I asked her.

“Well, I’m not an expert in vampire gifts, but I just found it an odd coincidence that she manages to escape getting caught every time. So I figured that she may have some sort of gift regarding evasion,”  my mate explained while wiping away the tears from her eyes.

I smiled, appreciating her intelligence.  A mere human was able to figure out a vampire’s gift. I was quite simply astounded.

“Your hypothesis is feasible. It would certainly explain why she is able to escape being captured,” I responded absentmindedly while already trying to devise a plan on how to capture such an evasive creature. “Jane,” I barked out to my head guardsman.

“Yes, Master Marcus,” she flitted up to me, bowing her head in respect.

“Contact Demetri and Felix.  Inform them that they are to halt whatever it is they are doing and to come here immediately,” I ordered.

“Right away, Master,” she replied while whipping out her cell phone to get in touch with them.

“We have within our ranks a very powerful tracker. He will be quite useful in helping us find this Victoria. However, since she has the gift of evasion, we will need to formulate an inescapable trap. In order to do so, I think it would be prudent if were were able to work together on this,”  I told Sam while his fellow pack members began to growl, clearly disliking the idea.

“That’s enough!” the alpha barked out to his pack. “Settle down now,” he commanded them. Turning to me, he replied, “I don’t like it, but our job is to protect the humans. If we can eliminate Victoria and the threat she poses, then I will agree to the pack working alongside your guard,” he answered none too happily. “All I ask is that none of your guard or yourself hunt anywhere near Forks or our lands,” he added.

“That is a reasonable request. I agree to your terms,” I replied, stepping forward and offering my hand. He took it, and we shook each other’s hand in agreement.

**BPOV**

It was difficult, hearing Sam speak of Victoria’s revenge and the the death of my father. However, I could not help but feel a flicker of hope that Victoria’s reign of terror in my life would soon be over. I so longed for the day when her pyre lit up the sky. I was planning on making some s’mores over her burning body.

I stood by, watching as Sam and Marcus discussed in great detail their plan to trap the red headed freak. There was something so sexually alluring about Marcus and how he just seemed to command respect without even saying a word. My God! He was so sexy.

The discussion began to heat up as the remaining two Volturi members arrived and spoke to Marcus. Whatever it was that they told him, he most certainly did not like it. His eyes darkened immediately, and he growled ferociously. I’m sure if I was normal, I would have been frightened. But I am anything but normal, and I had never been more aroused in my entire life.

He then turned his heated gaze my way. I watched as his nostrils flared, and his eyes closed, a look a pleasure crossed his features. He said something to Sam and then turned and walked toward my direction.

“I wonder, Ms. Swan, if you would be so kind as to allow me a few minutes of your time?” he  politely asked me.

I smiled at him and said, “Of course, I would love to speak to you.”

“I am quite aware that this is neither the time nor the place to have an intimate discussion,” he said, gazing intently at me. I nodded my head in agreement. “Therefore, if you are agreeable, I would very much like to set up a time and place where we may have a more private discussion.”

I smiled shyly at him, feeling slightly flustered. What woman wouldn’t feel that way when the world’s most gorgeous man tells her he wants to speak to her? “I would like that very much,” I replied, eagerly.

“Is there anywhere specific you would feel more comfortable going to?” he asked me.

“No, I am fine. I trust you.” His eyebrows shot up as soon as the words left my mouth.

“Are you sure?” he questioned again.

“Yes, I’m positive. Believe me, if I had any qualms about you, I wouldn't even be standing here talking to you,” I enlightened him with a laugh.

Placing his hand over his now silent heart, he bowed to me, saying, ”I am deeply honored.”

Be still my heart! I can see where this is going and fast.

**There you have it! Things are starting to move forward Marcus and Bella. Yay!**   
  


**The wolves and the Volturi have come to an agreement due to their mutual desire to end Victoria. Can anyone guess what the news was that Demetri and Felix told Marcus? I’m glad I’m not that idiot redhead!**

**As always, please be patient as I continue to deal with my RL issues. I believe that RL comes first, that is why it takes so long for me to update. None of my stories will ever be abandoned.**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It’s not my playground, just my slide.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. I have had an amazing response to this story. I can’t tell you how happy I am that there are others out there that like Bella/Marcus fics. I still say there aren’t enough of them.**

**Chaos is my life. Therefore, I still don’t have a set posting schedule. I will post when I can. I am trying to finish up my other two fics, but my RL loves to interfere.**

 

****  
  


**Chapter 6**

****  
  


**BPOV**

  
  
Back at the Black’s small cottage, I was hastily trying to find something nicer to wear. I didn’t want anything too dressy, not that I owned anything like that, but I did want to look attractive. Now that I seemed to have a reason to, I was going to make an effort.

After the meeting between the wolves and the Volturi, Marcus had asked to speak with me privately. He wanted us to spend some time together where we could discuss things without interference from others. Eventually, I agreed to drive over to their estate later in the evening. Of course, when I informed Jake where I was going, he immediately threw a fit.

“No, Bella, I will not allow it!” he bellowed angrily.

My eyes widened in shock at the sheer boldness of his display. He better hope he has taken leave of his senses. Because if he hasn’t, I am going to bring hell down on him for speaking to me like that.

“Who the hell do you think you are talking to? When last I checked, I am not only two years older than you, but I am an adult and am quite capable of making my own decisions. I do not require your permission to do anything,” I ground out through tightly clenched teeth. I wanted nothing more at that moment that to throat punch him. Unfortunately for me, I knew that such an action would only damage me. Damn my luck!

“I don’t care how old you are. You are making the wrong decision here. I let you come with me to the meeting, even though I wasn’t completely sold on the idea,” he continued while glaring at me.

I stomped over to him, attempting to give him a shove. “Excuse me? You let me? I don’t think so. You do not let me do anything. You have no say in how I live my life. I did what I felt was the right thing to do. And tonight, I am again doing the right thing for me. I don’t know why you are having a problem with this, but that’s your problem. I am going,” I informed him in a resolute tone.

“What the hell is with you and your need to be with vampires? Have you forgotten it was your need to be with the damn Cullens that got your father killed,” he spat out.

I stared at him, shocked that he would have the gall to say something like that at me. Tears began to pool in my eyes as a sense of betrayal swam over me. I swiftly turned on my heels and marched over to my car. Jacob called out after me, but I ignored him. I climbed in and drove off, hastily trying to wipe away the stubborn tears that began to fall. My best friend had just accused me of something that I had privately already believed. My father’s death was my fault.

I drove off with no particular destination in mind. I just needed to get away. It hurt. What he said, all of it, was true, and it hurt so much.

I ended up pulling over somewhere and putting the car in park while breaking down and sobbing my heart out. Why? Why did my dad have to die because I had to be so naive?

**  
  
**

**MPOV**

**  
  
**

After the guard and had left the clearing, I sent them out on patrol. I, myself, headed back to the mansion to prepare for Bella’s arrival. I smiled, thinking about how soon I would be able to see her again.

I felt a tad foolish for being a bit nervous over the impending conversation Bella and I would soon have. A vampire of my many years should never feel the slightest amount apprehension when meeting their new mate for the first time. A small part of me felt a tad bit foolish for it.

And there it is. I have admitted it to myself. After all these years of heartache and emptiness, I somehow find myself with a new mate and a new chance for an eternal love. Something that was so viciously ripped away from me has now been returned, if not in a different form. I will forever be thankful to the fates for granting me such a blessing.

This brings to question Didyme’s scent and how it seems to follow me, guiding me onto the correct path. For it would seem that this was the sole purpose. Perhaps Didyme was orchestrating circumstances in such a way that they would garner my attention. And by so doing, she has indeed led me here.

Just then, the scent of honeysuckle and rose permeated the air around me, calming me once again.

“Did you know?” I asked quietly as if expecting a response.

A light breeze swirled around me, making me feel as if it was the gentle caress of my love. Her fragrance now filled the room, and I truly began to believe.

And ever so quietly, a voice on the breeze brushed against my ear. “Be happy,” Didyme whispered to me. And with that, the breeze dissipated, leaving only a slight trace of my lost love’s fragrance.

I plunked down into the wingback chair that was arranged before the fireplace, shocked and amazed. Watching as the flames engulfed the wood within, I shook my head in wonderment. Only my Didyme would find a way to help me. Even in her final death, she is taking care of me.

I closed my eyes, sending out a prayer of thanks. I had Didyme’s blessing. Finally, I can close off one door and set forth to open another.

I sat just like that for a while until I noticed that it was past due for Isabella to arrive. I immediately became concerned. Considering that there is a deranged vampire out to slaughter her, my concern forced me into action. WIthout a second thought, I sped out the door, running at full speed. I needed to find her as soon as inhumanly possible.

I made my way over to the treaty line where I found Jacob and another shifter in a heated argument. They were both so preoccupied with their altercation that neither of them noticed me right away. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They both whipped their heads around to look at me.

“I am sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if either of you have seen Ms. Swan. She was supposed to meet me at my home, and she never showed up,” I said quickly while trying to remain calm.

“Wait!” Jacob yelled. “What do you mean she never showed up? She left my house nearly two hours ago.”

“Oh, this is just great, Jake. You and your fat mouth has gotten Bella into trouble,” the other shifter said angrily.

“I didn’t mean to say it. I was just pissed,” Jake argued.

“Pardon me, but what do you mean by Ms. Swan being in trouble?” I asked barely able to maintain my composure.

“Bella and I had a fight,” Jacob replied, looking anywhere but at me.

“A fight, Jacob? You pretty much accused her of being at fault for the chief’s death. What the fuck do you think she was going to do? Hug you?” the other shifter retorted with a sneer.

“Shut it, Paul! You know I didn’t mean it. I was just concerned for her safety,” Jacob said while nodding towards me.

“Whether or not you meant it means very little at this point. You hurt her, and now she’s missing,” Paul said.

“Do you have any idea where she could have gone to?” I anxiously asked. This was getting worse by the second.

“No, I thought she went to go meet up with you,” he barked out.

“She never showed up, and I haven’t even heard anything from her. If she’s missing, she’s in danger. She’s alone. God forbid Victoria or one of her accomplices finds Isabella,” I ground out. Whipping my cell out of my backpocket, I dialed Jane’s number, informing her of the situation.

A moment later, I turned backed to the shifters and said, “My guard has begun searching for her. You had better hope that she isn’t harmed in anyway. I will not take kindly to anyone mistreating my mate,” I threatened. Turning swifty, I ran off in the direction towards the main road. Attempting to use the trees as my camoflauge, I weaved in and out of the vegetation, desperately trying to pick up my Bella’s scent. By the gods, please do not let her come to any harm. I have only just found her.

**  
  
  
A/N: There you have it. I’m sorry it took so long to post, but my RL has not let up as I had hoped it would. Thank you for sticking with me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: It’s not mine. I’m just playing with it.**

 

**I would like to say thank you to everyone for their patience. The past year and a half has been more difficult than I can tell you. For nearly six years, my mom put up a good fight against cancer. Unfortunately, she lost her fight on December 21, 2015. I was actually on my way to see her when she passed away. We missed her by two minutes. I would not wish that pain on anyone. However, my mom is in a much better place and will no longer suffer.**

 

**It has taken quite a while to get my head together in order to write. I will say this. ANKL will not be overly long and drawn out. I see it as having no more than fifteen chapters. Just continue to bear with me as I try to push on.**

 

**Thank you all for the reviews! They have been encouraging.**

 

**I still do not have a beta. All mistakes are my own.**

  
  


**MPOV**

  
  
  


I sprinted as quickly as I could. I couldn’t help the feeling of dread as it coursed over me. My Bella was out there, and there was a psychopath on the loose whose only desire is to slaughter her.

 

I viciously tore through the underbrush, uncaring as to how the branches tore at my designer clothing. The feeling of desperation was one that I was all too familiar with. I silently prayed to the Greek gods of old, beseeching them to protect my little one. I could not lose my mate, my redemption.

 

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like crying coming from somewhere to my left. Immediately, I sped off in that direction, hoping that I had finally found my Isabella’s whereabouts. I came to an abrupt halt when I spotted a small, blue car that was pulled over to the side of the road. Inside, shedding heart wrenching tears, was my beloved mate.

 

I sped over to the car and quickly opened the door. Trying desperately not to frighten her, I gently reached in while murmuring comforting words to her. I pulled her closely to my chest hoping my very presence would help to calm her even if it was for just a little bit. I pulled her out of the car while keeping her close.

 

I heard some of the guard running toward this direction. I turned just as Jane and Alec burst through the tree line, followed quickly by the remaining members, including Demetri and Felix. I spoke softly to them, hoping to not startle my little mate.

 

“I will be taking her back to headquarters. Heidi, I would greatly appreciate it if you would please drive Bella’s vehicle back there as well. I need to deal with this situation first. When I am through, we will need to have a meeting,” I ordered while speeding off to our current place of residence.

 

By the time I reached the front porch, Bella’s crying had begun to slow down. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks, but she was no longer sobbing so uncontrollably. I continued to speak in hushed tones to her while bringing her with me to the salon. I had wished to give her a sense of privacy even though no such thing exists while my kind are in the vicinity. 

 

I sat down on the beautiful, eighteenth century settee. Placing her on my lap, I held on to her as closely as possible. Not wishing for her to feel pressured to speak, I gently carded my fingers through her long, silky tresses while murmuring words of peace to her. When she was ready and comfortable to do so, I knew she would confide in me.

 

For her part, Bella seemed to nuzzle into me, enjoying what little comfort I was able to afford her. Her tiny hands clutched desperately to the lapels of my jacket, seemingly unwilling to release me. She continued to breathe deeply, trying to calm herself down further. Her body still shook quietly from the tremors that continued to torment her. As the minutes passed by, her grip began to loosen as she slowly regained control of her emotions. 

 

Once I was certain that she had reclaimed her usual demeanor, I thought she might appreciate a chance to freshen up. “Cara, if you would like, there is a small washroom just outside this room and immediately to the left. It is the first door you will see. You can freshen up in there if you would like,” I informed her. 

 

“Oh, yes, thank you,” she replied softly. She stood up from her place on my lap, swaying just a bit. I held her for a moment, allowing her to get her bearings. Once she was steady,  she silently walked out of the room. 

 

I paced the expanse of the room, wondering how our future conversation would pan out. We had much to discuss apart from the reason for her emotional breakdown. There was a great deal of information we needed to cover, and I did not desire the notion of overwhelming her with it all.

 

She was only gone for a few short minutes. When she came back, she appeared awkward and unsure of herself. Her gorgeous eyes were still red from her sobbing.

 

“I apologize for you having to see me in such a state,” she began while refusing to meet my eyes. The hint of color gracing her cheeks evidenced her embarrassment. “I have not broken down like that since my father was slaughtered.”

 

I strode over towards her, gently grasping her hand. Leading her toward the settee, I carefully pulled her down with me as I sat. She leaned closer to me, seeking the comfort that I willingly offered.

 

“Isabella, if I may, you need not apologize for how you feel. Each of us handles loss in own way. You are mourning your father. You need to take as much time as you need to deal with the overwhelming emotions that accompany the loss of a loved one,” I told her quietly while gently running my thumb over the back of her knuckles. “Never allow anyone to dictate to you how to handle your loss. You are the only one who knows what is best for you.”

 

She quietly raised her head to gaze at me with a remorseful expression. “I feel guilty,” she muttered quietly. If it had not been for my superior sense of hearing, I would not have been able to hear her at all. I was very familiar with the course of her thoughts for I had been in that dark place for such a long time. It felt like eons of time to me.

 

“What could possibly make you feel guilt over your father’s death? From my understanding, an out of control nomad is responsible for this atrocity. You bear no guilt,” I tried desperately to reason with her. 

 

She shook her head in denial. “I was the one who got involved with vampires. It was because of me that Victoria’s mate was destroyed. It is my fault she went after Charlie just as it is my fault that so many innocent lives have already been lost.” Tears began to form again while a few slid down her cheeks. “I knew the danger, and I chose to go ahead and allow myself to be involved with the Cullens.”

 

I slowly reached up to wipe her tears away. “First of all, the Cullens broke our laws by getting themselves involved with a human. They know full well, or at least Carlisle does, what breaking this fundamental law of ours will entail in regards to punishments if ever broken. Second, they knew Edward was not your mate. It is inconceivable for a vampire to ever harm their mate, whether it be emotionally, physically, or mentally. It is, quite simply put, impossible. Our instincts demand that we love and protect our mates.  

 

Edward abandoned you along with the entire Cullen coven. Carlisle knew but chose to continue with his flagrant disrespect for our law, which brings me to my final point. They left you at the mercies of a psychotic vampire. As coven leader, Carlisle had a responsibility to deal with the situation accordingly. Frankly put, as passive and nonviolent as Carlisle claims to be, what he did in regards to you was in fact unfathomable. He is not as peaceful or as merciful as he would portray himself to be,” I concluded with a snarl. 

 

She looked saddened by this knowledge. After all she had been through, I am sure that she has begun to harbor an intense dislike if not hatred for the Cullen coven. I would expect nothing less from her.

 

“A part of me feels gullible for believing in the fantasy that Edward had weaved. I just wanted so desperately to belong somewhere. I think Edward picked up on this and used this weakness to play with me. I just wish I had listened to my gut feeling much sooner,” she said with remorse.

 

“Cara, I truly understand what you are feeling for I too have lost someone I loved greatly.” I reached out and gently lifted her chin so that she would look at me. Her stunning brown eyes were still awash with tears. “My mate, Didyme, was killed by a rival clan two thousand years ago. As I am sure you know quite well, a vampire’s mate is their everything, their entire existence. We exist to make our mates happy,” I looked down, trying to gather my thoughts. “I felt responsible. I didn’t protect her as a good mate would. It didn’t matter that I was battling our enemies at the time. No amount of logic or reasoning could convince me that I wasn’t at fault,” I quietly admitted.

 

She shyly place her hand on my arm, “Do you still blame yourself?”

 

I released an unneeded breath. “No, but that is a recent development. I spent these past two millennia mourning her loss by shutting down almost completely. I gave up everything that I loved and abandoned my passions out of a misplaced sense of guilt.”

 

“What changed for you?” she inquired softly.

 

I looked back into her stunning orbs, smiling gently as I recalled the most recent happenings.  “This may sound odd, but my Didyme came to guide me. I feared that I had lost all sense of reason when I initially smelled her unique scent in her garden. It was Aro, Didyme’s twin brother, who figured out that I was being sent signs of what to do,” I chuckled remembering how deranged I had felt. “He encourage me to follow the signs and to keep my mind open.”

 

Her eyes widened at my confession. “Is that really possible?”

 

“If you had asked me that a year ago, I would have most definitely denied it.  Now, however, experiencing all that I have experienced in this past week alone, I can assure you that it is indeed possible. As odd as it seems, I did in fact receive, what I would consider, gentle guidance from her.” I chuckled still slightly mystified by it all. 

 

Isabella considered my words for a moment. “It’s sounds so fascinating. Is that the reason why you have come here?” she questioned softly.

 

I leaned back on the settee but refused to release her soft hands while attempting to figure out a way to tell her. “May I be blunt?” I finally asked her.

 

She cracked a miniscule smile. “If you don’t mind, I would greatly appreciate it.”

 

“We, that is my brothers, Aro and Marcus, and I had gotten word that there was a dangerous situation going on in Seattle. Suddenly, I had the urge to come with our guard to take care of the problem. In my two thousand years of mourning, I have not stepped foot outside. But here I was, feeling an immense need to do so. To be honest, I think the guard was concerned for my mental stability,” I grinned at her. I reached forward to grab her hands, enjoying her softness and fragility. “When our eyes locked for the first time after you dismounted the shapeshifter, I felt that all too familiar pull that indicated to me that you were my mate.”

 

She looked down timidly while her cheeks darkened slightly in embarrassment. “I know that I felt something very intense when I looked into your eyes, more intense than anything I have ever felt before.”

 

“That is the mating pull. If Edward Cullen had truly been your mate, you would have felt that the very moment you first made eye contact with him. Luckily for me, you do not share a bond with him.” I paused for a moment while attempting to read her reaction to this. 

 

She smiled gently at me, giving my hand a squeeze. “I know, and I am also quite content in knowing that you are my mate. Not to mention the fact that had I been stuck with Eddie boy, I would have wanted to shoot myself,” she joked with a bright grin.

 

I smiled in response. “While the reasoning behind my unexplainable need to come here was not originally known, I cannot begin to convey to you the joy I felt when we met. I know beyond any doubt that Didyme had been the one who guided me here. I also know that she has given me her blessing.”

 

“It’s not that I doubt you or what you say. It just seems so fantastical. I have never heard of such a thing as this before. Of course, this type of thing is just par for the course since I have been delving into the supernatural world,” she grinned. 

 

“If it makes you feel any better, neither have I, and I have lived a few millenia,” I teased. “I must say that I am quite impressed with the ease in which you maneuver yourself around supernatural beings. You are the first human I have ever encountered that did not tremble in fear when near a vampire.”

 

She shrugged her shoulders. “It’s not that I don’t comprehend the danger a vampire represents. I know from first hand experience how deadly one can be. I do have a healthy respect for your kind,” she said while rolling her eyes. “Honestly, it has always been that way for me even from the very beginning as I had mentioned earlier. As odd as it sounds, and I know it sounds odd, I have always felt more comfortable around vampires and the shifters. Me being human would make you think otherwise. But I have always been a bit of an oddball.”

 

I hummed in response truly enjoying this oddity in regards to her sense of perception. “I would hazard a guess and say that you feelings in regards to the so-called mythical elements is due to the fact that fate had already chosen you to be the mate of a paranormal being. Your inner self was already aware. You just needed to wait for your conscious mind to catch up.”

 

Her smile brightened at this. “I like the way you put it. It sounds dreamlike when you think about it that way,” she responded. 

 

I smiled at her while placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. “I think it comes off as being magical, if you don’t mind me saying so, especially since I was led to you.”

 

“I rather like the way you were influenced to come. It makes everything that much more real to me,” she admitted while blushing yet again.

 

Slowly as to not startle her, I leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. “There is just one more thing I would like to call to your attention. Your friend, Jacob, did not intend to hurt you. I personally saw how remorseful he was over what he had said to you. He cares for you as any brother would for their sister. I can seem the sibling bond between you two. It is very vibrant, indicating a very close bond. He’s young yet and has much to learn, but he does truly care for you,” I said quietly, hoping to have at least helped her to understand Jacob’s behaviour.

 

She released a pent up breath. “I know he does. Sometimes he can be smothering like a mother. He also has an issue with remembering that he is younger than me and cannot boss me around.”

 

“Isn’t that the beauty of a sibling relationship? Aro and Didyme were twins, and they were always arguing. To be honest with you, Aro did like to be bossy. He tends to be a control freak, and his sister just happened to be someone he thought he could control. Even though she was mated, it never seemed to dawn on him to back off,” I reminisced fondly.

 

Isabella huffed, saying, “I would have smacked him. I have actually hit Jacob. Of course I forgot that hitting him would hurt me more than him. Lucky for me, I managed to come up with a method of hitting him that works quite nicely,” she grinned slyly while leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest in what appeared to be a look of triumph. 

 

My curiosity was piqued. “What method did you come up with?” I asked her trying to think of exactly what method she managed to come up with that would be effective against a shifter.

 

She giggled, “Whenever his head gets too big for the rest of him, all I have to do is use Lea’s hand to smack him. As any good friend would do, she puts a great amount of force behind the hit for me. It works just fine,” she laughed with pride shining in her eyes.

 

I laughed along with her impressed with her ingenuity. “I must admit to liking the way your mind works. I can tell that our future will not be boring.” She nervously shifted next to me. Raising my eyebrow in question, I asked, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Are you going to change me?” she inquired.

 

Not expecting that question to come from her soft, pink lips, I replied, “Of course I will. You are my mate. We are destined by fate to be together. Why would I not want to grab a hold of you and make you mine for eternity?” I replied in confusion.

 

Her answering smile was both bright and beautiful. “Thank you!” she said excitedly while throwing her arms around my neck hugging me as tightly as she could. I responded by wrapping my arms gently around her. I tried not to think of how perfectly she fit in my arms. Now was not the time for that.

 

As she slowly pulled away, I looked deeply into her chocolate orbs while refusing to release her completely from my hold. Seeing the happiness shining from within them, I smiled. “I know Edward hurt you, but I didn’t think you would doubt my attentions in regards to you.”

 

She frantically shook her head, her long tresses caressed my arms. “It’s not that per say. I just needed to hear you say that you wanted me in that manner. The Cullens did an excellent job at making me feel unwanted. Yes, I did ask Edward on numerous occasions to change me. Yes, I was given bogus reason after bogus reason as to why he didn’t want me to become a vampire. While I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am that I am not his mate, the rejection I felt still lingers.”

 

“You have no idea of just how much I want you in every way possible,” I replied with a smirk while watching the blush blossom on her soft cheeks. “When the time is right, we will deal with your change. For now, we can take the time to get to know one another.”

 

She broke eye contact and replied timidly, “I would like that very much.”

 

“Now,” I said abruptly changing the subject, “I need to impress upon you the need for you to follow any instructions I give in regards to dealing with Victoria. I cannot have you in harm’s way.”

 

“I figured you were going to say something like that sometime soon. While I would love to have a hand in her demise, I know that me being human makes me vulnerable,” she agreed.

 

“Good! Your safety is my top priority apart from dealing with that psycho,” I said in a somber tone.  “I also want you to trust my guard with your safety whenever I deem it necessary for them to protect you. Each member of the guard is trustworthy. They would never ignore an order given by me.”

 

“If that is what you wish, I trust your judgement. Just don’t be surprised when I get a bit difficult from feeling smothered. I get enough of the smothering from the pack, and it really grates on my nerves,” she warned me with a twinkle in her eye. 

 

I laughed good naturedly when I tried to picture what she would look like if she was being difficult. “I understand what you are saying. Just know that, if everything falls into line, we won’t need to make you feel smothered for too long.”

 

“Does your guard know that I am your mate?”

 

“I have not told them directly, but I can tell that a few of them are suspicious,” I admitted.

 

“As long as I don’t have to deal with any attitudes with me being human. That really grates my cheese, if you know what I mean,” she informed me.

 

“You will not have any difficulties I can assure you. As long as you do as instructed, you will be fine.”

 

She saluted me, saying, “Aye aye, sir, I will obey your orders,” she giggled.

 

I rolled my eyes at her joke, feeling more happiness than I have felt in a very long time. She will be the perfect mate for me, and I was thankful at how well she has taken in everything we discussed.

 

“You are quite humorous, cara. I shall enjoy getting to know you better and in a more personal manner,” I informed her while winking at her.

 

“I look forward to it as well,” she said softly.

  
  


**BPOV**

 

Marcus and I continued to talk for a bit longer. We had a connection already, and it felt amazing to me. Others may think it’s too quick to feel what I am beginning to feel for him, but they are not in my situation. I am the mate to a very powerful vampire. Of course things were going to be intense.

 

When we realized just how long I had been there, I quickly told him that I needed to head on out to the reservation. I knew Jacob and Billy would be concerned for me. Having vampires around always make the shifters as well as Billy very uneasy.

 

“I am sorry I need to go. I have thoroughly enjoyed our conversation,” I admitted to him.

 

“You have no reason to apologize. Your friends are probably frantic,” he replied. “Just so you know, I will have Jane follow you until you reach the reservation border. I will not have you go unprotected.”

 

“I saw that coming by the way. It’s no problem as long as she does not cross the border,” I said.

 

“Perhaps you should call Jacob and have him meet you there. I think it’s best that, for the time being, you are not left alone.”

 

“Alright, that’s a good idea,” I said while whipping out my cellphone and dialing Jacob’s number. He picked up on the first ring.

 

“Bells, where the hell are you?” he yelled.

 

“Jacob, I am fine. Need I remind you that you are not my father? I’m just calling to let you know that I am on my way home. Can you please meet me at the border? Marcus wants me smothered at all times,” I teased while looking at Marcus. He grinned in response.

 

“Ugh, fine! We will be talking about this later,” he demanded. Instead of responding, I hung up on him. He knows better than to talk to me like that.

 

I turned to Marcus. He stepped closer to me, taking my hand gently and kissing the back of it like a true gentleman. “I will be seeing you sooner than you think, cara. But for now, please know that I am here for you at any time you need me,” he informed me.

 

“Thank you,” I replied quietly. I really didn’t want to leave him, and I think he could sense it.

 

“Have no worries. It is the bond that you are feeling. The pull can be quite intense,” he said. “If I may, I would like to program my number into your cellphone.”

 

I handed it over to him without question. He rapidly programmed his number in it and then handed it back to me. I grinned at this. I would be able to call him!

 

“I am always here if you need me,” he said while leaning forward to brush a gentle kiss to my forehead. I sighed at this. “Allow me to walk you to your car. Jane is already waiting for you.” He offered me his arm, and we walked out together. 

 

I drove home in silence, contemplating everything Marcus and I had discussed. Peace was in reach. Soon, Sicky Icky Vicky will be permanently taken care of and then I would be able to move on with my life with my new mate. Fate has an odd way of working things out, but I wouldn’t complain. 

 

Hell, the fact that I somehow landed a sexy as hell mate has my head reeling. This is so much more than I had ever asked for. I must have done something right to have Marcus, the sex god that he is, as my mate.

 

As promised, Jacob met us at the border. His attitude was rolling off of him in waves. I swear that if I didn’t care about him so much, I’d hire one of the pack members to kick his ass. 

 

I chose to ignore him when I pulled up in front of the Black’s house. I was still pissed over what he had said to me earlier in the day. However, I refused to allow him to ruin the high I had from spending time with my mate. Marcus was more important than dealing with a childish temper tantrum. I’ll hand him his ass tomorrow, with help from my favorite she wolf. 

  
  


**A/N: And there you have it. I have been chipping away at this chapter for months now. My RL has just been beating me down, and I could not retain focus. Fortunately, inspiration hit me hard, and I just HAD to write.**

 

**I cannot give out an update schedule due to my RL issues. I appreciate everyone’s patience. It means a great deal to me!**

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am blown away by how well my last chapter was received. I cannot thank everyone enough for their patience and kindness during this time. It means so much to me.**

 

**My RL is still insane, so I will not have a set schedule for updates.**

 

**I don’t own it. I am just playing with the characters.**

 

**Both Aro’s and Lea’s phone conversations will be italicized.**

 

**FYI: Marigolds may be pretty to look at. However, they have the most vile scent. That is why I chose that flower.**

  
  


**DPOV**

 

Felix and I had resumed our patrol of the outlying area the moment Master Marcus had bid Miss Swan farewell. We immediately returned to the area that we had abandoned earlier in order to search for Miss Swan while she was missing.

 

While tracking was my supernatural gift, I needed to have a “feel” of the individual I was tracking. I have never met this Victoria before. Unfortunately, I was working off of a blank slate. It was quite frustrating for me. It was nearly enough to cause me to pull out my own hair. The knowledge alone that my hair will not grow back is what kept me from doing something so drastic out of exasperation.

 

We desperately searched for any type of sign or clue that would lead us to Victoria or her whereabouts. Anything at this point would be welcome. It was not unheard of for us to climb trees, enter caves, or to even crawl on all fours to catch just a glimpse of something out of the ordinary. We used our heightened sense of smell as well as sight the most in these instances. We took every advantage at our disposal to aid us. As members of the Volturi guard, anything less than us doing our utmost to succeed would be highly frowned upon. 

 

Since we were unable to find anything on the surface to lend us aid, we both agreed that it was more probable that this Victoria made her way about by moving higher up from tree to tree. That way, she was less likely to leave her scent around where other vampires could easily discover it. It was a well thought out plan. Now all we needed to do was find at least one tree that carried the remains of her scent, if her scent did in fact remain. The weather in this area was working against us since it always seemed to rain around here.

 

Felix and I each quickly scrambled up two nearby trees. Inhaling deeply, we scurried as closely to the top as we dared being mindful of not breaking any branches on our way up. Even though we are vampires, we are more than capable of doing things as delicately as necessary. 

 

After a few minutes of us hopping from tree to tree, Felix called out excitedly, letting me know that he came across a vampire’s scent. I immediately glanced over to his direction and noticed how high in the tree he was. In fact, he was only a few feet from the top. This Victoria knew what she was doing by trying not to leave her scent anywhere it could be easily discovered.

 

“Fix, break off a branch with her scent. We will need the other guard members to take a whiff of it,” I instructed him while watching him comply.

 

We both simultaneously jumped down from our positions in the trees. I walked towards him and could immediately pick up Victoria’s scent. The aroma was that of wet dirt, marigolds, and what I could only assume was the scent of rotting flesh. It was still quite pungent. Her stench was revolting to me, and from the look of disgust on Felix’s face, he felt the same way. 

 

“Ugh, that is unpleasant. She must have the most abominable scent I have ever encountered. I would much rather smell the scents of those shapeshifters. It leaves one to wonder what type of vampire would smell like that,” I sneered.

 

Felix grunted, “I agree. I always thought our kind was supposed to smell enticing to not only lure our prey but also our mates. This doesn’t make any sense,” he said while gesturing to the branch. “We need to get this to Master Marcus immediately. He would definitely have more insight on why she smells of decay.”

 

“Indeed! Let’s head on over to headquarters.” We both sped off toward our base with Felix making sure he protected that branch. It was our first clue in regards to our foe, and we could not afford to have anything happen to it.

 

Within a mile of our destination, we ran across that scent, and it was fresh. We promptly stopped, listening to the forest around us and hoping we could hear a disturbance. A snap of a twig sounded from the east of us, and we took off in that direction. The scent trail continued to get stronger as we closed in on the culprit.

 

Directly ahead of us, we were able to make out a female vampire with a head of curly, red hair. Her clothing was filthy, and her hair was a tangled mess. She continued to dodge us while picking up speed as she fairly flew through the vegetation. It was obvious Miss Swan's analysis of Victoria’s possible gift was correct. This female was gifted in evasion if the way she bobbed and weaved through the forest in order to elude us was any indication.

 

I signaled to Felix to loop around in front of her so that we could attempt to box her in. While it seemed that we may have been closing the gap, she unexpectedly darted off toward the west. We continued to chase her for a few miles until she ran across the shapeshifter’s border. Knowing full well of the treaty, I called off the chase, feeling disappointed in not having captured her.

 

“She must have been attempting to spy on us. It’s odd that she chose to run on the ground instead of up in the trees like she has been doing,” Felix speculated.

 

“I think you’re correct. This was definitely not her usual method of doing things. She is obviously gifted in evasion. At least we now have a good idea what she looks like not to mention having her scent to pass around to the others. We’ll get her when the time comes,” I said trying to sound positive. 

 

Felix just grunted clearly annoyed with Victoria getting away from us. “We better get this back to base. Master Marcus must know why she wreaks the way she does.”

 

“I don’t think Master Marcus will be too pleased that she got away. At least we have made some type of headway,” I said.

 

We arrived back at headquarters shortly thereafter to find Master Marcus finishing a call to Masters Aro and Caius. We stood by and waited patiently while he concluded his business. Master Marcus bid them farewell and turned to us, raising an eyebrow in question.

 

“Well, I take you have something to discuss with me,” he stated while looking sternly at us. “I did not call you two back.”

 

Bowing my head in respect, I replied. “Master, we have news. We managed to find her scent. While on our way back here, we happened to crossed her path. We chased her as far as we could, but she crossed into the shapeshifter’s borders.”

 

Felix stepped forward to hand our master the branch which he gingerly took while sneering in disgust. Clearly he was as appalled by the aroma as we were. Felix and I glanced at each other in question.

 

“Are you certain that this is Victoria’s scent?” he asked looking back and forth between myself and Felix.

 

“Yes, Master, it is definitely her. We were able to validate that when we came across her,” I replied.

 

“Her scent is vile and reeks of something decayed,” Master Marcus commented as he walked over toward the chair directly situated in front of the enormous bay window that looked out over the forest. Sitting down, he frowned as he thought of the implications regarding Victoria’s rancid scent.

 

“To be honest, she doesn’t look much better either. She is filthy and clearly does not care for her person,” Felix told him.

 

I nodded my head in agreement. “She reminds me of a rabid animal. She had a rather disturbing look about her.” At this, Master Marcus raised a curious brow. I continued, “I should also mention that Miss Swan was correct in her assumption about Victoria having a gift of evasion. She seemed to instinctively know when we were going to make a move and counteracted it. We made every attempt to catch up to her, be we lost her when she went into the shifter’s territory.”

 

“Hmm...I think it is time to call the remainder of the guard back here. The two of you will see to it that everyone not only gets a whiff of her scent, but I also want you to give them a detailed description of her. Demetri, make the call. I need to call Aro back,” he ordered turning away as he dialed his cell phone.

  
  


**MPOV**

 

I needed to run this information about Victoria through Aro. I had a pretty good idea of why her scent was so off. I just needed confirmation from him though. Thankfully, he picked up on the first ring. 

_   
_ _ “Ciao, Marcus, what could possibly have happened in the few minutes since we hung up with one another?”  _ Aro greeted in his normally chipper tone.

 

“Demetri and Felix returned with news regarding Victoria. They not only managed to come across her scent, but they also found themselves in a chase with her,” I informed him.

 

_ “I take it that they were unsuccessful in capturing her,”  _ he quietly mused.

 

“Unfortunately, my mate was correct about the possibility of her having a gift for evasion. Demetri claimed that she intuitively knew when they were about to make a move and counteracted it,” I replied tersely.

 

_ “Ahh..That is most unfortunate. It will make her capture a bit more difficult.” _

 

“I had hope that this would ended sooner rather than later. At least we now have her scent, and Demetri will be able to track her. We just need to formulate a plan to capture her and deal with those newborns,” I sighed in annoyance. 

 

_ “I advise you to meet with the shifters. Combining your efforts makes the most sense and will also help to protect your beloved mate,”  _ he suggested.

 

“I had planned on it. Aro, there is something else I wish to mention and to get your thoughts on the matter. It is in regards to Victoria's scent,” I informed him. I stood up from my place at the chair and walked towards the window not really paying much mind to what I was seeing.

 

_ “What is it?”  _ he asked.

 

“Her scent is vile even more so than the shifters. She reeks of decay and rot. According to Demetri and Felix, she also resembles a rabid animal and cares not for herself. I have some speculation as to why that is the case, but I wanted to get your thoughts on the matter,” I responded.

 

The line was silent for a few moments before Aro replied.  _ “I believe that this is due to her mate having been destroyed. As you well know, we vampires have soulmates not just mates as some would believe. It would seem that upon his final death, her soul began lashing out. To be blunt, her soul is dying due to the fact that she has opted to hold on to the agony and anger from losing her mate instead of trying to deal with it.” _

 

“If that is the case, then why didn’t that happen to me?” I asked, the curiosity was eating away at me.

 

_ “I cannot be certain, but I can tell you that you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. You felt heartache at the loss of Didyme’s, but you did not latch on to anger and hatred. I believe that makes a great difference. In addition, your destiny was still in motion. The fates chose another for you, one that would do you credit. It seems as if your Isabella has already begun to help you,”  _ he told me.

 

I smiled as I thought of her genius insight to Victoria's gift. Even as a human, she was more perceptive than some vampires I have met. “My thoughts run along the same lines in regards to both Victoria’s scent and my mate.”

 

_ “Be careful. Describing Victoria as a rabid animal is more accurate that you know. She will be fixated on one goal, killing Isabella. You cannot reason with her. I would hazard a guess and say that her mind is not all there. Plan your attack, capture her, and be sure not to offer any mercy. Her actions have warranted the final death. I wish you well and the best of luck, brother.” _

 

“I will keep in touch,” I replied ending the call.

 

I stood there gazing out the window for a while. My thoughts were dark as I thought of the threat that Victoria presented. I would do everything within my power to protect my new mate and see to Victoria’s end.

  
  


**BPOV**

 

When I finally reached the Quileute border, Jacob was there and ready to escort me home. Although he was in his wolf form, I could see how agitated he was. A tense wolf shifter is never a good thing.

 

I parked in front of the house, quickly got out of my car, and hurried up the porch steps. Jacob ran around back near the trees to shift back into his human form. I went inside and waited for the argument that I was certain would soon occur.

 

Jacob threw the backdoor open and stomped inside. He marched right over to me and began his tirade. “Do you know how worried I’ve been, how we’ve all been?”

 

I sighed in exasperation while trying to remain calm. With a firm voice I replied, “Need I remind you that you are not my parent, and I don’t answer to you. You need to check your tone when speaking to me, or you will be ignored.” I glared at him and walked away.

 

“Oh, hell no! What you did was reckless. You could have been killed,” he bellowed angrily.

 

I halted midstep. Remembering what Marcus said to me about mine and Jacob’s bond had me pause for a moment while I figured out the best way to handle this situation. I was angry and rightfully so. However, I didn’t want to say anything I would later regret.

 

Taking a deep breath, I responded. “Let me be succinct here. You are angry that I had agreed to meet with Marcus. I get it. You’re a shifter, and the vampires are your natural enemy. What you don’t understand is the fact that Marcus and I are mates. You don’t have to like it or even agree with it. You do, however, have to show me the proper respect and accept that I am an adult, older than you are, and I am quite capable of making my own decisions.” Jacob attempted to interrupt but I shut him down. “No, you will stand there and keep your trap shut until I am finished saying what needs to be said. What you said to me was uncalled for and very insensitive. You implied that it was somehow my fault that Charlie was killed. That was the most hurtful thing anyone has ever said to me and that includes all of the bull shit the Cullens spouted.” I fumed while a poking him repeatedly and paying no mind to how that action actually hurt. “I lost the only real parental figure I have ever had. It’s not my fault. You feel the need to blame someone, then you can go right ahead and blame the Cullens. They dragged me into their world and then dumped me when it was convenient for them to do so. They left a vengeful vampire out there so that she could hunt me. The blame lies solely on their shoulders.”

 

“But…,” he sputtered.

 

“I am not finished!” I bellowed. Jacob’s eyes widened in surprise when I raised my voice. I almost never raise my voice. “You need to get it through your thick head.  You are like a brother to me. But that is it. You have no business talking down to me or even trying to boss me around. If you were human, I would have broken your damn jaw a long time ago. Be that as it may, I will make sure you get your ass handed to you. You know how I will get it done.”

 

“Okay, fine, I won’t boss you around anymore,” he said in a snit.

 

I shook my head, “That’s not good enough. You need to show me respect. Whether you like it or not, I am older than you, and I do have more experience than you do. Deal with it. Also, you need to deal with the knowledge that I am a vampire’s mate. He’s not just any vampire either.  And if you think I am pissed at you for how you have been treating me, imagine how a vampire will treat you for disrespecting their mate and hurting them. It wouldn’t be pretty.” 

 

I stomped over to the kitchen sink. After grabbing myself a glass, I poured some water for myself and took a big gulp. My head was killing me, and all I wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep. Neither of which I could do until I finished dealing with Jake.

 

“Are you threatening me with you new boy toy?” he growled lowly.

 

I rolled my eyes at his childishness. “I am doing you a huge favor by warning you. Vampires are extremely protective of their mates. You need to get that into your thick skull before you really screw up.” I placed my now empty glass in the sink. Seeing that the conversation would only keep looping, I decided that I was going to bed. “Since you refuse to acknowledge anything I have said, I am going to bed. I have no desire to waste my time, time that would be better spent with me sleeping.”

 

As I tried to walk around him, he grabbed my arm to yank me back. “We aren’t finished,” he growled at me.

 

I attempted to remove my arm from his grip, but he held onto it too tightly. I could feel the beginning of a bruise starting to form. “Release my arm now,” I ordered.  He refused to not only let me go, but he tightened his hold even further. Sadly, my arm was beginning to throb.

 

Since he refused to let me go, I did the only thing I could do. I pulled out my cell from my back pocket and called Lea. She answered after a few rings.

 

_ “Hey, girly, what’s up?”  _ Lea asked.

 

“I need your hand. Can you come here asap? I have a problem, and you are the only that can help me,” I responded through tightly clenched teeth.

 

_ “I’ll be there in a minute. I just finished my patrol, so I am nearby,”  _ she answered.

 

I hung up, counting the seconds it took for Lea to arrive. Jake still had a firm grip on my upper arm and showed no sign of letting it go anytime soon. He was shaking slightly which had me hoping for Lea to arrive sooner than the minute she predicted.

 

I heard the front door slam shut, and then Lea called out to me, “Are you in the kitchen?”

 

“Yes, hurry!” I yelled out getting more nervous as Jake’s shaking continued to increase.

 

“What the hell, Jake?” Lea screeched when she saw the position I was in. “Let her go now! You’re going to hurt her.”

 

Jake didn't seem to be listening at all. Lea stepped closer. She grabbed his arm that held me in  tight grip. “Release her now,” she snarled.

 

Fortunately, Sam barged right in the house. “Jake!” The deep timbre of his voice startled me. “You will release Bella now!” he ordered. “That is an order!”

 

Jake’s shaking increased further as he fought his Alpha’s order. Lea, seeing the imminent danger I was in, took matters into her own hands. She reached out with both hands and grabbed a tight hold of Jake’s neck. She began to put enough pressure on his neck to cut off his oxygen. A moment later, he released me to make a grab and the hands locked around his throat. Sam quickly yanked me into his arms and moved me to a safer distance. We watched as the fight left Jake and he gasped for breath.

 

“Lea, release him,” Sam ordered.

 

Lea reluctantly complied and came over to protectively stand next to me. She gently lifted up my arm to check it out. It was already a hideous shade of purple.

 

“Now, Bella, could you please tell me what this is all about?” Sam asked while keeping a close eye on Jake.

 

“It’s simple. He threw a temper tantrum because I went to meet Marcus not to mention the fact that I just verbally eviscerated him for speaking to me disrespectfully,” I bluntly replied.

 

Jake chose that moment to open his mouth to argue, but Sam cut him off. “Keep your trap shut, Jake. When will you get it through that thick head of yours that you are not Bella’s father?  When has she ever let you speak to her like that? That would be never.”

 

Jake snarled, “She was with that vampire. She has no right. Clearly she didn’t learn the first time.”

 

“Oh, hell no!” I screeched. I marched right up to Jake. Turning to Lea, I asked, “If you would be so kind..” I said while putting my hand out for her to place hers into. A soon as I had a hold of her hand, I lifted it up and took a swing. Her open palm connected with Jake’s jaw. Thankfully, she put some serious power behind the hit because he flew backwards and hit the kitchen counter. With a grunt, he slid to the floor while rubbing his jaw.

 

“I have had it. If you continue with your childish behaviour, I will have no other choice than to not only move out but cut off contact with you. I will not keep myself in a position where I constantly have to be on guard. I will never again tolerate anyone treating the way the Cullen’s did,” I angrily informed him.

 

“I do not treat you the way those blood suckers did!” Jake roared. He scrambled to get up off the floor. Sam stood over him, guarding his every action.

 

“Oh, really? I was treated like a child that was incapable of making any decisions regarding my own life. I was controled. I was told what to say, think, and do. They even tried to control what I ate and the music I listened to. I was to answer to them for everything. Does any of that sound familiar?” I challenged with a sneer gracing my features.

 

He began to deny it, shaking his head in disagreement. “I have not done that,” he replied weakly.

 

I raised my brow at his reply. “Really, because by the look on your face, you know I am right.”

 

He sighed in defeat acknowledging the truth in my words. “I don’t mean to hurt you or to even make you feel the way those Cullens did. I care about you, and I just want you safe. It killed me to see how much pain the Cullen’s have caused you. I just don’t want you to be drawn into a similar position ever again,” he admitted softly with his shoulders slumping.

 

“That’s the thing, Jake. I am not being pushed into a position like that. You need to accept the fact that I am a vampire’s mate. Marcus is an honorable man. I may not have spent much time with him, but you can’t miss how honorable he is,” I reasoned. 

 

Sam’s eyes bugged out at the mention of me being Marcus’s mate. “So you really are his mate?” he asked.

 

Nodding my head, I replied, “Yes, I am. I felt the mating pull the second our eyes first met.”

 

“Okay, this makes things more difficult,” Sam mumbled to himself.

 

“Actually, this is a good thing. A vampire is extremely protective of their mate. He will see to it that Victoria is both caught and dealt with,” I said confidently.

 

“Sounds a lot like imprinting,” Lea stated with a wry grin. 

 

I grinned at her observation. “In a way, it is,” I said in response.

 

She grinned, “Lucky you. You got yourself a sexy as hell mate who will do anything for you.”

 

“Ah, come on! I don’t want to hear that, Lea. You can’t possibly find that vampire attractive,” Jake spoke in disgust.

 

Lea crossed her arms over her chest. “So what if I do? I’m not blind. I can find a vampire sexy even though they are our natural enemies.”

 

Sam and I cackled at Jake’s look of revulsion. “Relax, Jake, no one is forcing you to find him attractive even though he is,” I teased.

 

He sputtered before replying, “No, thanks! I don’t do vampires.”

 

Sam, Lea, and I cracked up laughing. “I wasn’t referring to ‘doing’ a vampire, just to finding them attractive. I don’t need to hear about you ‘doing’ anyone or anything. We aren’t that close,” Lea teased.

 

Rolling his eyes and blushing, Jake replied, “Very funny.”

 

“I know,” Lea  jested confidently.

 

I threw my arms around my sister from another mister. “God, I love you, Lea. You always find a way to make Jake blush,” I praised.

 

“He makes it easy,” she responded while returning my embrace.

 

“While I do enjoy embarrassing Jacob, are we all good here? Jake, have you finally managed to pull your head out of your ass?” Sam asked.

 

Jake sighed. “Yes, and I am sorry for overstepping my boundaries and for acting like a jackass. I also apologize for hurting you, Bells. I can’t promise I will never do it again. I will, however, promise to work on it,” he said while absentmindedly rubbing his jaw.

 

“That’s all I ask. As long as you try then we are good. But if you do continue with this behaviour, I will follow through with my threats,” I informed him sternly.

 

“Well, since that is dealt with, Jake, you need to get ready for your patrol,” Sam smirkingly told him.

 

“Huh? I am not due to patrol until tomorrow morning,” Jake argued in confusion.

 

“That was before I needed to punish you for your behaviour towards Bella,” Sam replied with a grin.

 

“Fuck my life,” Jake sighed.

 

“No, thanks, you do it very well on your own,” Sam joked.

 

Lea and I cracked up at that, enjoying the pack’s alpha having a go at Jake. “Good one, Sam,” I giggled.

 

“Fine! I get it. It’s pick on Jacob day. I am going to head on out now so I won’t be subjected to anymore of this torment,” Jake said while heading on out the back door. The door slammed shut behind him as he stomped his way out to the back yard.

 

“Well, at least that is taken care of. I am going to head on over to the house. Emily was heating up some food for me,” Sam said.

 

“Wait a second. Sam, how did you know to come over?” I asked him.

 

“That would be my doing,” Lea interjected before Sam could respond. “I could tell by the sound of your voice that something was wrong. Also, whenever you ask for my hand, it always means that Jacob needs a good slap. So I called Sam and told him you needed help with Jake.”

 

I hugged her again. “See, this is one of the reasons why I adore you so much,” I told her.

 

“I am heading out. Have a good night, ladies. Lea, you have the day off tomorrow,” Sam informed her while on his way out the front door.

 

“Hot damn! This gives us time to talk about that sexy vampire of yours,” Lea jokingly said.

 

I smirked, “I will tell you all I know which isn’t much. He did promise that we will spend time together to get to know one another better.”

 

She linked arms with me and guided us toward my temporary bedroom so that we could have some privacy. I was excited to tell someone about Marcus, someone who wouldn’t judge me. I couldn’t wait to start gushing even if that meant that my sleep would have to be put off for a little while. It was so worth it!

  
  
  
  



End file.
